Shaman King:Undisputed
by MatrixFighter
Summary: I am back and ready to continue. The tournament is underway. Who will fight who and who will move on? All will be revealed, you all have my word.
1. A New Shaman Fight?

Ch 1 A New Shaman Fight!?  
  
Disclaimer: Just so you people know. I don't own anything.  
  
Yoh's house  
  
It had been two years since his Shaman Fight ended and the victor and Shaman King Yoh Asakura was doing what he normally does, loafing around listening to music while his future wife Anna was reluctantly fixing him a double-decker cheeseburger for supper. She brought to him and it was made just the way he liked it. "Hear Yoh, chomp away." Thanks, ummmmm this cheeseburger rocks Anna! "Yoh, what are you supposed to call me from now on!? "Honey. Look Honey were not married yet." "So" "Alright Honey I'm sorry but things have just been so dull since the Shaman fight ended and the will of the great spirits was to end the Shaman Fight.""I know Yoh, but I know how to keep you occupied. Do the laundry and then go to bed!"  
  
The next morning  
  
"Alright Honey I'm off to get the groceries." Once every week Yoh go to the grocery store to ease Anna's nagging and to pick up some snacks. On the way, Yoh bumped into his best friend Morty as usual. "Hey Yoh." "Hi Morty." "How's life with Miss Bossy." "Actually Morty life is good. She's eased up a bit but I still have to do normal chores. But that's the way it is anywhere so I'm not complaining. Besides, if I did complain she'd go back to the hell gauntlet of chores and running she used to make me do." "Well Yoh, in that case I don't miss the Shaman Fight." "But I miss it." "You do!""Yeah Morty I miss the thrill of the fighting and I miss Len and the others. Then suddenly a familiar voice came from out of nowhere. "Yeah I miss it too." "Good morning Amidamaru." "Hello Morty how are you?" Yoh's guardian ghost appeared from Yoh's shoulder. He had long white hair with a white warrior robe and a samurai sword made by his deceased best friend Mosuke who was the world's greatest swordsmith. "Why do you always have to be so mysterious Amidamaru?" "It's fun and besides, I didn't do it on purpose today. I just woke up." "I don't understand Amidamaru, why do you miss the Shaman Fight?" "Well Morty you see, I am a samurai warrior and a samurai belongs in battle, to fight, protect, and even test his own skills. It is the way of the warrior."  
  
"What about your old friend Mosuke, I thought you would join him in spirit world." "Actually Morty I was going to but I would rather stay with Yoh and Anna occasionally calls him back and we see each other then."  
  
The three of them strolled through town all day talking and just simply hanging out. Yoh and Morty didn't have to worry about school since it was well into summer. Meanwhile, Anna was sitting around watching tv and preparing chores for Yoh when he got home.  
  
7:00 P.M.  
  
Yoh, Amidamaru, and Morty were heading to Yoh's house where something very unexpected occurred. The trio was walking into Yoh's front yard when a giant ball of light hurled across the sky and stopped. Yoh and the others had not seen this anomaly since Yoh for the first time summoned his furyoku. It was the Destiny Star! Yoh and Amidamaru gazed at it in horror, shock, and some amazement. They knew full well that the Shaman Fight only occurred when the world was on the brink of destruction and that only occurred once every five hundred years. It had been two years since Yoh's Shaman Fight had ended so in their minds, it was impossible that there could be another this quickly and besides the Great Spirits had supposedly ended the Shaman Fight altogether.  
  
"Yoh, I'm a ghost but I think I'm seeing one right now." "Anna come quick you're not going to believe this." Anna walked out looking quite the same. "I know Yoh, and I don't believe it." "What's the matter guys, this is what you wanted wasn't it?" "It was Morty but we knew it could never happen or so we thought." "Well Yoh, at least we got what we wanted." "And guys just a reminder, be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it." We know Anna, we know.  
  
It has begun. Next time Yoh sees some very familiar faces.. And next time the chapter length will be a lot longer.  
  
Review please. Flame only if you think it's awful but refrain if possible. 


	2. Old Friends Reunite

Ch 2: Old Friends Reunite  
  
Yoh's house 8:23 A.M.  
  
Yoh, Amidamaru, Anna, and Morty somehow got some sleep at the shock over the realization that there is going to be another Shaman Fight in just two years. The four of them only got about four hours of sleep each. The four of them were hoping that what they saw was part of some sick nightmare. Each of them looked out the window but to their chagrin, the Destiny Star was still there.  
  
Yoh decided that he wanted this so he might as well accept it. He opened up the closet on the far end of his room and pulled the sword he had not used since the Shaman Fight. It was Yoh and Amidamaru's best weapon. Anna and Morty were both thinking the same thing, Who could have done this and why? And does that person know what he or she has gotten him or herself into? Amidamaru was still as proud and determined as ever. He and Yoh were going to face this challenge together.  
  
However he was soon going to find out they were not going to be alone on this struggle. Amidamaru heard a very familiar motorcycle noise coming down the road. It was as if he heard it before. The driver stopped in front of the house and Yoh lit right up as soon as he saw him. He was a tall, young man with an all white outfit and a well-crafted wooden sword being carried over his shoulder. He had black hair with the front part extending 5 inches in front of his face. He had a voice that was unforgettable to Yoh. "Hi everybody, Ryo of The Wooden Sword and leader of the Dead Enders is back!" Yoh and Morty ran out to greet their good friend. "Hey Ryo how have you been? Did you and the others find your sacred hang yet." "No Morty not yet but stilll, we will press on until we do!" "Hey Ryo it's so good to see you!" "Same here Yoh." "Yeah it's great to be back." A mysterious voice spoke behind Ryo but everyone wasn't surprised. "Hey there Tokageroh." Ryo's lizard spirit showed himself but was a little down."Awww, my trick never works on you." "Hey, it doesn't work with Amidamaru." And speaking of Amidamaru he finally came outside. "Greetings Amidamaru, it's been a long time." "Indeed it has." Yoh was anxious to know if anyone else was coming. "Hey Ryo do you know if anyone else is coming." "If the others are coming Yoh I'm sure they're on their way. Every shaman around the world saw the Destiny Star. I just happened to be in the area."  
  
Ryo was soon to be correct as they all heard a faint but familiar voice was off in the hills. Yoh immediately recognized who it was and noticed that he hadn't changed a bit. "Now Corey ride the hill! Spirit form, into the snowboard! Let's shred this rock!" Yoh was happy to hear his voice again. "Well, if it isn't my old friend Trey. He'll ride any hill he can get." Trey Racer was still riding down the hill about a half a mile away from Yoh and the others. As Trey landed from an incredible 720 jump turn, he was almost at the base of the hill but reaching trouble. There were two incredibly large boulders standing in his way and the path at the base of the hill was unfortunately narrow. The boulders were blocking his path.  
  
"Yeah!! Excellent jump Corey! Oh no." Trey noticed the boulders and had to think fast. Corey wanted to leap over them but Trey realized it was too risky. "No Corey we'll plow through them, we can do it!" Trey was thirty feet away. "Get ready...... Now!" Trey leaped off his board and plowed through the boulders when an icy fist emerged from his board. "Mupupu punch!" The boulders were reduced to rubble. But Trey was not done. He got back on his board before he hit the ground and ground-surfed to Yoh's house. When Trey reached the entrance to Yoh's house he immediately changed the direction of his board to stop. He stopped ten feet in front of them and dirt shot up into their faces from the sliding.  
  
The guys wiped their faces. Trey almost apologized but Yoh and the others weren't expecting one. He had the same white jacket and still had the spikey blue hair."Hey guys what's shakin?" Yoh immediately greeted him. "Hey Trey how's it going? It's so good to see you. You haven't changed a bit." "Hey Trey." "Hey Ryo." "Why were you still surfing the rest of the way after you took out the boulders?" "Hey Yoh come on it's fun and besides it's a good way to train your spirit. I've been off my game lately." "You call that off your game!" "You should see me when I'm on my game, it's been two years." Morty was so happy that the old crew was reuniting. "This is great you guys. We're finally back together again. All that's left is." Just then a huge 757 airplane flew overhead as if intended to. It was a normal looking plane it had one word painted along the sides....Tao. "Lenny"  
  
Yoh was pleased but wasn't surprised. "Well, at least we'll be expecting him." Yoh, Morty, Ryo, and Trey waited outside for about an hour reminiscing about the past. They thought about Monument Hill, Le Pai Long, the first appearance of Tokageroh and Trey, not to mention Yoh facing Trey in the preliminary round of their Shaman Fight. Len showed up with Jun about 10 minutes after the hour looking quite the same with the serious looks upon their faces. "Hello Yoh, long time no see. I see you've been expecting us." Yoh and Trey greeted him. "It's great to see you Lenny." "Yeah Lenny how's it goin." Ryo on the other hand was focused on Jun and looked very infatuated. "Hey Jun it's so good to see you. You know I still don't have a Shaman Queen yet. Would you like to?" Ryo was cut off in mid- sentence by Len. "Aren't you going to say hello Ryo?!" "Oh hello Shortpants." Len got very ticked off by Ryo. "What did you call me?!" Yoh didn't want any fights. "Guys, guys chill we're supposed to be happy to see each other." To show themselves Len's and Jun's guardians Bason and Le Pai Long came out. Le Pai Long was wearing a green shirt a Yin and Yang symbol in the middle and long dark pants. Jun was a Doshi so Le Pai Long was dead but he was still walking like a normal person. Len on the other hand was still a Shaman so Bason was a guardian ghost. He was wearing a purple war suit and body armor like he was dressed for battle. He also wore a gold war helmet. He was ecstatic to be back here and to see Amidamaru. The two of them became very good friends over the course of the Shaman Fight. "Amidamaru it's good to see you." Bason my friend, likewise."  
  
Yoh wanted to go inside and catch up. "Hey guys why don't we go inside and catch up? It's been two years." Everyone decided that was a good idea and went inside. When they opened the door, they saw that Anna had already laid out drinks for them. "Hey thanks Honey." Everyone laughed over the fact that he called Anna, Honey. Even Lenny couldn't believe it. "Did you just call her Honey?" "Ha Ha Ha!" "Seriously Yoh don't make a fool of yourself." Oh quit it guys she asked me to. Hey Honey what are we eating?" Don't look at me Yoh, it's someone else's turn today. Hey Shorty, get goin." Morty was moaning once he found out but he was soon to realize that he wasn't going to after all. Morty was about to start when they heard someone knocking on the door and talking. "Hey, did someone say cooking? Let me in I'll stuff that turkey for ya. Ha Ha Ha." Another guest had arrived at Yoh's and he knew who. "Only one person's jokes are this bad." Yoh opened the door. "Hey Yoh, what's cookin, ha ha ha." "Chocolove. Hey buddy come on in." Since Chocolove was a chef, he immediately took Morty off of his duty. "Hey Morty have a seat, allow me." And chef Chocolove got right to work with his meat cleaver. Also, his guardian ghost and jaguar spirit Mic joined the other spirits at the table.  
  
The group was reflecting on the past and the knew upcoming Shaman Fight. Chocolove was still cooking but nearing completion. Anna was in her room watching tv. Five more minutes went by and Chocolove had finally finished. He made a fried shrimp stir fry covered in rice and mashed potatoes on the side. He made enough for everyone. He also made a cheeseburger for Yoh. The group was about to dig in when another person knocked on the door. "Now who could this be." Len looked out the window and saw that there were two people this time. Yoh got up and answered the door. Yoh had more guests. One was a tall man with blonde hair, a witch hat, and white jacket and pants. The other was much shorter. He had green hair, and a very noticable sad look upon his face. Yoh greeted his last two friends.... Faust and Lyserg. "Faust! Lyserg! "Hello Yoh good to see you." Lyserg still had his dismal tone of voice. "Hey Yoh." "Hey Lyserg!" Yoh knew Lyserg was happy to be at his house but like Len, he didn't show it. "Come on in you two, chow down." Ryo was very happy to see Lyserg. "Lyserg my friend, it's been a long time!" "It has, Ryo. It's good to see you." Everyone dug into the stir fry after Lyserg's fairy spirit Morphine had greeted the other spirits.  
  
The enormous dinner was completed in a half an hour. Yoh ate the most, Len had a decent amount, Ryo and Trey ate really big portions. Faust and Chocolove had pretty big portions as well. Lyserg and Anna had small but filling portions. After the meal, the group conversed in the hot tub and tried to find out why the Destiny Star had returned. "Yoh do you have any idea why and how the Destiny Star has come back and why is it at your doorstep." "Well Faust your guess is as good as mine. I think the Destiny Star is at my place is because I'm Shaman King remember." Len interrupted him. "Yes Yoh you're Shaman King but there is new Shaman Fight and now, it's my turn." "Don't worry Lenny you'll get your chance. We'll all get our chance. But how are we going to find who started this." Lyserg finally decided to talk. "No Yoh I think that person will find us. Whoever sent the Destiny Star sent it here to find you. I believe it's only a matter of time. All I can see is that whoever sent the Destiny Star has an overwhelming amount of power. I just hope we'll be able to hold our own. I guess we'll find out soon enough." For the rest of the day Yoh and his friends journeyed through town, hanging out, and reminiscing. They returned at about 9:00 and got some sleep. Everyone got some sleep but Yoh. He was too busy thinking. "We'll find out soon enough. The question is, how soon? But no matter what, we'll face this new power together."  
  
The old friends are back together and ready for action. As for next chapter, some new shamans arrive that Yoh and the others have never seen before. Are they friend or foe?  
  
R&R I apologize if this chapter is a bit boring but things are going to get better, much better. 


	3. New Shamans Arrive

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything!  
  
Ch.3 New Shamans Arrive.  
  
Yoh's House at about 9:00 A.M.  
  
It had been a long night for Yoh and company, especially Yoh who didn't sleep a wink. They all had a big surprise waiting for them when they woke up. Everyone looked out the window but this time, the Destiny Star was gone! Lyserg knew what this was all about. "Great, this is just great. Whoever sent the Destiny Star knows exactly where we are and isn't too far away. He could be upon us today." "I say bring him on! We outnumber him 8 to 1." "Remember what Lyserg said last night Ryo. Whoever sent the Destiny Star has an enormous amount of power." "Yoh, someone has to keep on lookout in case he shows up." "Right Faust so I'll take the first watch." "Are you sure Lenny." "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
So Lenny went out front and kept on his toes. He kept Bason and his guandoa spear close to him so he'd be ready to defend himself. He stayed outside for about an hour but no sign of anyone. Trey came out to take over. "Lenny let me take over, we decided to change shifts every hour. Besides, I want some action too." Just then a small group of about five people came up to the front doorway of the house. They had never been seen before by Len, Trey or anybody else at the house. Both of them called out Yoh and the others as they weren't in any position to trust strangers. "Yoh we've got company!" Yoh and the others raced out of the house ready to oversoul but the strangers tried to stop them. The short one did all the talking. "Wait! Stop we don't want trouble!" Yoh questioned them. "Who are you and what do you want?" "Look, we just came to investigate the star. We're shamans too and we want to know why there's another Shaman Fight and take down whoever started it." Jun hearing as they were shamans took her own actions. "Pailong, make them wish they never came here!" Lee Pailong started to charge the short one. "Please stop! We don't want to fight to fight! We just came here to help!" Pailong was about to strike the short one was his rocket punch but the taller one took the hit. After Pailong landed the hit on the taller one he backed off and went back to the others. Yoh and the others realized that they meant no harm. The taller one took the hit without oversouling.  
  
Yoh and the others approached them cautiously. The group's persons were revealed. Three boys, and two girls. "The one who did the talking was very short with blond and red hair spiked up in a star shape. He was wearing a golden pyramid-like figure around his neck in a thick chain. The taller one that took Pailong's blow was wearing a green jacket and had a thick head of blondish hair. He also had a large sword sheath attached to his belt. The last boy appeared to be the oldest. He had thick brown hair and a white trenchcoat that had a bluish-white dragon painted in the middle. He also wore a mechanical metallic rectangular shaped device with 3 buttons on top and blades sticking out of the front and sides. One of the girls had a plain white jacket, yellow shirt, and short brown hair down to her shoulders. She also had a sword sheath attached to her belt but it was very thin. The other girl had an all purple outfit and sexy long blond hair. She also had her own sword sheath.  
  
Yoh decided to address them. "Who are you guys?" They spoke in order of their descriptions. "Hi, I'm Yugi Mouto." "Wassup I'm Joey Wheeler." "Seto Kaiba at your service." "Hello everyone my name is Tea Gardner." "The name's Mai, Mai Valentine." Yugi then introduced his guardian ghost. Yugi's guardian ghost revealed itself and to everyone's shock, he looked exactly like Yugi only he looked older. "This is the great Pharaoh Yami." Joey revealed his ghost. He was a warrior ghost. He was dressed in full body armor and chain mail. He looked to be a knight. "Everyone, meet the legendary King Arthur." Joey also drew his weapon. It was a long and wide European broad sword with markings along the blade. "This is his sword, Excalibur." Yoh and company looked on in amazement, especially Lenny. They like many others have heard the legendary tales of King Arthur. Kaiba's was next. His spirit was a huge bluish-white dragon. "Meet the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Tea revealed her spirit. She was also dressed in armor and chain mail like King Arthur. She had short blond hair only down to her neck. "Everyone, say hello to Joan of Arc." Tea unsheath her sword, it was a rapier. It was a very thin but light sword. Mai went last. Her spirit was clothed in a long white warrior robe. Her face and hair were similar to Mai's. "This is Kimara the Amazon Paladin." Mai revealed her sword too. It was a Japanese Waki-Zashi.  
  
Everyone got acquainted with each other and so did their guardian ghosts. Ryo immediately found Mai and Tea quite attractive. "Hello ladies, my name is Ryo and I'll be your boyfriend today. Tea didn't oblige. "Put a sock in it loser!" "Yeah Tea." Mai then bonked him on the head with her fist and Ryo walked away rejected. Kaiba was impressed by how sexy Jun was and introduced himself. He walked over, politely took her hand and kissed it. "Well hello there Miss, I'm Seto Kaiba and you are." Jun seemed flattered. "Jun, Jun Tao." Lenny normally would have stabbed whoever approached her sister like that he sensed that Kaiba's personality was very similar to his. The two seemed to have more in common than he originally perceived. Yoh and Yugi made friends right away. Amidamaru nervously approached King Arthur. King Arthur was a big role model for all spirits. "The legendary King Arthur, this is truly an honor." Amidamaru bowed to him in respect. The humble King Arthur signaled him to stand. He spoke in a deep and somewhat gentle voice. "No, the honor is mine. I have heard a great deal about you Amidamaru. I heard about how you were a great warrior in Japan and your last battle on Monument Hill." The King bowed before him. Amidamaru jumped for joy. "He likes me!"  
  
Yugi told Yoh about Battle City."Hey Yoh, my friends and I took down a lunatic bent on taking over the world not too long ago." "Really who was he?" "Marik Ishtar, and he's still at large. The dark spirit with him has repossessed him and turned him into a Shaman. You see this, this my Millenium Puzzle, and it brought Pharaoh Yami to me. I use the chain around it to fight. So Yoh I heard about you are Shaman King." "Yeah, my friends and I took down my evil twin bent on wiping out humanity and he's gone forever."  
  
Anna finally came out of the house to greet everyone. She had been cleaning up the place. Yugi and the others introduced themselves. Hi, I'm Yugi Mouto and these are my friends. And you are?" "I am Yoh's wife." At that point Yugi and the others, even Kaiba were looking at Anna and Yoh in a very weird way. Yoh calmed them down. "Relax guys she's my future wife Anna." Lenny had to interrupt their conversation as more people were coming. "Yoh, more Shamans are here. Hey Starhead are these friends of your's." Yoh told him to shut up but Yugi told them anyway. "No, I've never seen them before. Yoh and Yugi got up and hurried over. This time Ryo held them back. "Wait stop Yoh, I don't think these two are here to fight either."  
  
There were two of them this time. A weird looking guy and a cute girl. Ryo was staring at the girl drooling. The girl was wearing a white and green school uniform and a bow and arrows strapped on her back. She had long locks of sweeping black hair. Not to mention the prettiest face a person could ever look upon. The guy with her had long white hair with dog ears on his head. He also wore a long red robe and had a sword sheath at his side. He looked somewhat demonic with his dog ears and his fingernails were claws. The guy looked at everyone like he was insulted. "What's everybody lookin at?" Chocolove couldn't help but laugh. "Doggie! Doggie!" The guy was ready to unsheath his sword but the girl held him back. "Please Inuyasha we're not here to fight." "Did you hear that Kagome? That punk called me Doggie!" "Well, you do look like one." "Are you trying to be funny?" "Sit Boy." Inuyasha was thrusted into the ground by some strange force. Kagome introduced herself along with Inuyasha. "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is Inuyasha." Every boy in Yoh and Yugi's groups were staring at Kagome looking very infatuated, even Lenny. Inuyasha glared at them and they stopped.  
  
Kagome decided to introduce their spirits. Inuyasha went first. His spirit was a giant wolf-like creature. It was three times the size of Kaiba's dragon." "This is Father." Trey gazed up in horror. "Tthhhat's your fffaathher." Inuyasha also revealed his weapon. It was an old and rusty sword but somehow transformed and doubled in size. "This is Tetsusaiga." It is the last remaining piece of Father I have left. Kagome unveiled her spirit. Everyone thought that it was going to be another giant beast, but they wrong. It was just the opposite. Kagome's guardian was a very beautiful female spirit that looked exactly like Kagome. She looked to be a priestess that was alive around the 1400s. She wore a white kimono and had very long black hair. "This is Kikyo everyone." Amidamaru gazed at Kikyo's unrelenting beauty and started drooling. Yoh was in shock. "Um, Amidamaru... Are you okay?" Like Kikyo, Amidamaru was alive around the same time period and he had never seen anyone so beautiful. Amidamaru was 24 years old when he died and Kikyo was about 19. Amidamaru approached her nervously. Kikyo was also gazing at Amidamaru in awe. The white hair reminded her of Inuyasha. He was alive in the same time period so she had a crush on him as well. "Hello.. I'm Amidamaru." "My name is Kikyo and it's nice to meet you."  
  
Inuyasha felt he had to stop them before things got out of hand. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing Amidamaru?" Kagome stepped in. "Oh come on Inuyasha, she's dead and besides you're with me now. Right." Kagome nuzzled her head against Inuyasha chest. "Um, yeah I guess so." "What do you mean you guess so?" "It's exactly as I said it Kagome." "Why you.... sit boy." Inuyasha was thrusted into the ground again. "Will you quit doing that?" "Only when you stop acting like that." "You're impossible Kagome." "Me, you're the one that's impossible." Faust rolled his eyes. "Here we go again." Joey called everybody over. "Hey guys look!"  
  
Another person was heading in their direction. There was only one of them this time but Yoh and company still weren't taking any chances. They readied themselves for battle just in case. The shaman stood before them. He was wearing a red jumpsuit school uniform and had long red hair. His weapon was a whip that was attached to his side. Ryo thought otherwise. "Wow, check her out." Trey stared at him. "Ryo, that's a guy." Ryo looking quite embarrassed decided to shut up. The guy signaled that he came in peace. "Greetings all, my name is Suichi Minamino and I'm here to help." His guardian ghost also revealed itself. His face was similar to Suichi's. He had long white hair and wore a white robe. He also had fox ears on his head and bore a white tail on his butt. "Oh, this is my guardian, Yoko Kurama." Everyone there got acquainted with Suichi and still wondered about who started the Shaman Fight. The group conversed for an hour but after the hour was up, a face appeared. Lyserg gave Yoh the heads up. "Yoh, this has to be the one. It's been too long." Yoh agreed. Alright everybody, prepare yourselves.  
  
That's right everyone. Next chapter is the big one. The shaman that sent the Destiny Star finally shows his face. He also possesses a new millenium item.  
  
Review! Review! Please Review! 


	4. Who Did It?

Since all of my reviewers suggested this, I decided to change my paragraph quote formatting a little bit.  
  
Ch.4 Who did it?  
  
Yoh and company prepared for battle as the supposed person that sent Destiny Star approached. He was about the same height as Ryo and wore an open white trenchcoat. He had thick head of frizzy orange hair and had a huge sword sheath on his back. Everyone was about to oversoul when Suichi recognized him.  
  
"Kuwabara! Kuwabara is that you?"  
  
The new face was ecstatic to hear him. "Kurama you're alive!"  
  
"Everyone put down your weapons. He's a friend."  
  
Suichi ran to greet his long lost friend. "Where have you been all these months and what's that?  
  
"Well, I just had to clear my head you know. Oh that, that's a little something a picked up."  
  
While Suichi and Kuwabara had a long awaited conversation, Lyserg spoke with Yoh in private.  
  
"Yoh, this can't be right. I could have sworn that that big guy was the one. Still, something isn't right about him or Suichi. That enormous scabbard he has bugs me and Redhead is giving off a weird aura. We know that Yugi and his friends are okay and I know we can trust Kagome but something isn't right about the other two."  
  
Yoh agreed but realized he'd forgotten something. "Hey wait a minute, where's Morty?"  
  
Lyserg assured him."Oh, he's probably still inside. He's shy with new people, especially in a situation like this."  
  
Suichi and Kuwabara finished conversing. "Come on Kuwabara meet my new friends. I'm sure they'd be delighted to meet you."  
  
"Hold on Kurama, just one more thing. What's your blood type!?" At that very moment Kuwabara quickly pulled the sword out of it's sheath and slashed at Suichi's chest. Suichi dodged it but it still landed a crushing blow to his left arm. He quickly backed away and saw that he had a deep gash in his arm. The blood was quickly dripping down his arm.  
  
Yugi rushed to Yoh to explain the news. "Hey Yoh the tall guy attacked Suichi." "He attacked him! Lyserg you were right after all." Everyone finally saw Kuwabara's blade. It was about the size of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga but Kuwabara's made out of pure gold. At the hilt, there was the same symbol that Yugi had on his Millenium Puzzle.  
  
Yugi and Lenny recognized the sword. "That's a Millenium item!" "That sword, it can't be!"  
  
Suichi was shocked. "Kuwabara what is the meaning of this?"  
  
A different voice was speaking through Kuwabara this time. "Kuwabara is a new man. He doesn't live by that sissy honor code anymore. He now lives by only one law, The Law of Nature."  
  
Kuwabara was speaking in his normal voice this time. "In the end, only the fittest survive in this world. If you're strong you live. If you're weak you die."  
  
Suichi knew this wasn't Kuwabara. "Whoever you are show yourself right now!"  
  
A powerful spirit appeared above Kuwabara. He looked to be a human and a warrior spirit. He was covered in bandages from head to toe and wore a purple warrior robe. He spoke to the group. "My name is Makoto Shishio. I nearly took over Japan about 150 years ago but somehow failed. Now I'm back but this time I'm not going after Japan. I'm going after the world! Don't you see, we sent the Destiny Star or more like Kuwabara sent it. Kuwabara is my vessel."  
  
Suichi wasn't impressed. "Release your hold on him at once! We outnumber you 16 to 1!"  
  
Shishio answered. "I have no hold on him. I more like brainwashed him. He was speaking out of his own free will. Also, I'm well aware of the fact that you outnumber me but Kuwabara will soon take care of that. His sword is known as the Millenium Blade. It strengthens Kuwabara's furyoku and spirit energy with every person he kills."  
  
Kagome cut him off. "Inuyasha I see an enormous amount of Jewel shards in that sword. There's.... Oh my, He has half of the Jewel!" Inuyasha couldn't believe it. "What! How can he have that many and how can he have any?"  
  
Yoh had seen enough. "Suichi can you fight?"  
  
"Yes, I only need my right arm."  
  
Yoh gave the signal. "Alright everyone, oversoul now!"  
  
"Amidamaru! Spirit form, into the Spirit Sword!" Yoh had a white aura around his sword. "Bason! Spirit form, into the guandoa!" Len had a golden aura around his guandoa spear. "Tokageroh! Spirit form, into the wooden sword!" Ryo had a purple aura around his sword. "Corey! Spirit form, into the board!" Trey had a blue arua around his board. "Go Eliza!" Eliza charged forward. "Go Pailong!" Lee Pailong charged forward. "Mic! Spirit form, into the meat cleaver!" Chocolove had an orange aura surrounding his cleaver. "Morphine! Spirit form, into the pendulum!" Lyserg had a purple aura around his pendulum wire. "Pharaoh Yami! Spirit form, into the chain!" Yugi had a golden aura around his chain and the Millenium Puzzle fused itself with Yugi's heart. "King Arthur! Spirit form, into Excalibur!" Joey had a white light aura around the legendary sword. "Blue-Eyes! Spirit form, into the Modified Duel Disk!" Kaiba had a bluish- white aura around his duel disk.. "Joan of Arc! Spirit form, into the rapier!" Tea had a white aura around her sword. "Kimara! Spirit form, into the sword!" Mai had a yellow aura around her sword. "Father! Sprit form, into the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha had a gray aura surrounding Tetsusaiga. "Kikyo! Spirit form, into the bow!" Kagome had a pink aura surrounding her bow. "Yoko! Spirit form, into the whip!" Suichi had a green thorny aura around his whip.  
  
Kuwabara put his hand out. "Umm, I wouldn't be so hasty if I was you."  
  
Morty got out from behind some bushes behind Kuwabara. "Yoh stop!'  
  
A demonic woman was behind Morty. Her hair was tied in a knot and she had demonic red eyes. She also wore a pink and white kimono. Her weapon appeared to be a fan.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't happy to see her. "Kagura. I thought I smelt something funny."  
  
Joey stared at him. "Inuyasha, you know this bitch."  
  
Kagome answered and then shouted at Kagura. "Yeah, Kagura is one of our greatest enemies. Kagura, you must have given the Jewel to Kuwabara!"  
  
"No, we just made a deal. And if anyone charges me Shorty here dies!"  
  
Yoh wanted answers. "Shishio what's this all about!"  
  
Shishio's voice took over and he answered. "I started another Shaman Fight for a reason Asakura. I want Kuwabara to become what I call Undisputed Shaman King! In other words, I want to be Shaman King so I can rule the world my way forever! I am holding my own Shaman Tournament in one month on Hanging Neck Island. It will be a 32 shaman tournament and all of you better be there if you want to save the world and this little shrimp."  
  
"Mister Shishio if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave." Kagura took off with Morty into the sky on a leaf.  
  
Trey wouldn't let her leave. "I'll stop her! Icicle assault!" Trey leaped into the air and his board launched five huge razor sharp icicles at Kagura. Four of them missed but the last one struck it's target. It sliced the back of the leaf off but they somehow stayed airborne and floated away."  
  
"Morty! I'm sorry Yoh."  
  
"It's alright Trey, we'll get him back. But right now, it's time to fight." Kuwabara oversouled. "Makoto Shishio! Spirit form, into the Blade!" Kuwabara's blade was surrounded by a fiery red aura.  
  
Anna finally spoke again. "Yoh, be careful. I sense that those Jewel shards embedded in that sword have increased his furyoku exponentially making him much more powerful than you and the others. However, since there are so many of you, you guys may have a chance."  
  
Suichi and Yoh led the assault against Kuwabara. All of their weapons were launched at Kuwabara but he was shielded when protective bandagers created a forcefield around him. They dissappeared and Kuwabara struck back. "Spirit knives!" Kuwabara thrusted his blade forward which launched many small spirit swords at everybody. Lenny leaped ahead. "These are mine! Rapid tempo assault!" Len's guandoa swiftly thrusted in all directions but did not stop the knives. "Ryo was stabbed in the left leg. Chocolove had his right shoulder grazed. Mai and Inuyasha received small haircuts while everyone else successfully dodged them. Lenny somehow dodged two that were coming right at him.  
  
Suichi, Eliza, Pailong, Ryo and Joey attacked. "Rose whip thorn wheel!" "Enraged axe slash!" "Rocket punch!" "Lizard lunge!" "Lightning tazer strike!" Kuwabara blocked the whip lasso attacks, axe slashes, fast punches, the long jumping strike and the electric slash. He countered. "Homuratama!" The flaming slash attack was blocked by the five but they were sent back about thirty feet.  
  
Yugi, Kaiba, Mai, Chocolove, Tea, and Trey tried attacking long range. "Chain link boomerang!" Yugi threw his chain like a boomerang. "Dragonblast 2!" Kaiba pressed the middle button and it launched a huge fireball. "Ground sword strike!" Mai stabbed her sword into the ground and the slash was coming towards Kuwabara like a shark. "Roaring Laughter!" A whole wave of laughter was sent to Kuwabara. "Winged slash of light!" Tea sent a white, winged slash. "Icicle spiked crusher!" Trey slammed his board into the ground and long, spiked icicles came out.  
  
Kuwabara held his hand out and cut it with his sword. "Guren Kaina!" A big explosion of smoke formed around Kuwabara and the attacks disappeared. The smoke cleared and Kuwabara was unharmed.  
  
Yoh, Lyserg,Inuyasha and Kagome tried their long range attacks. "Celestial Slash!" "Homing Pendulum!" "Wind Scar!" "Purifying Arrows!" Kuwabara dodged it by somehow extending his blade. "Sword get Longer!" Kuwabara used his sword like a polevault to leap over the red slash, the pendulum strike, the ground shocking blade wave and the two blue aura arrows. He then used another long range homuratama to land attacks on the four. Yoh and Inuyasha winced in pain. "Aaahh it burns!"  
  
The 16 fighters kept attacking Kuwabara but were getting nowhere. Mostly everyone was getting tired, wounded, and running out of furyoku. They were hardly making a dent in Kuwabara and he had plenty of furyoku left. Yoh decided that enough was enough. "This guy is tough. Alright everyone, let's attack all at once!"  
  
To Be Continued. What did everybody think? Read and Review. I know this must have been a shocker.  
  
Next time the fight commences. 


	5. The Samurai Shamans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I just write fanfiction.  
  
Ch.5 The Samurai Shamans  
  
Yoh and company were getting nowhere by just attacking. They were losing the fight like small bugs trying to topple a giant. Jun and Lee Pailong were both unconscious and everyone else was trying desperately to hang on. Yoh decided to attack him all at once with everything they had.  
  
On command, everyone used a huge store of their furyoku but not all of it. They left just enough to defend themselves if their attacks had failed. Their auras surrounded their weapons much more than before and giant images of their guardian ghosts appeared over their heads.  
  
Kuwabara also powered up. He didn't want to lose after coming this far. The fire around his sword burned like a forest fire deep within the confines of the blade.  
  
Yoh, Suichi, and their friends charged like ranging bulls towards Kuwabara.  
  
"Celestial Slash!" Yoh struck with a powered up red slash attack.  
  
"Final Conquest!" Lenny charged forward and thrust his guandoa in lightning fast speed.  
  
"Lizard Lunge!" Ryo jumped a great distance to strike Kuwabara.  
  
"Mupupu Punch!" A powered icy fist emerged form Trey's board.  
  
"Strike of Balance!" Eliza attacked with an axe slash that was half white and half black.  
  
"Jaguar Claw!" Chocolove scratched Kuwabara with two brown sharp lines form his cleaver.  
  
"Big Ben Wire Frame!" Lyserg's pendulum attacked with the sound power of Big Ben.  
  
"Spiked Sphinx Strike!" The end of Yugi's chain became spiked with sphinx head.  
  
"Lightning Tazer Strike!" Joey used his electric slash again only this time the electric aura completely surrounded his sword.  
  
"Dragon Blades Extend!" The two blades in the front of Kaiba's Duel Disk extended 3 feet from it to stab Kuwabra.  
  
"Saint Light Assault!" Tea sent a whole blast of pure light furyoku.  
  
"Amazon Quickstrike!" Mai used super speed to quickly strike Kuwabara.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha slashed his Tetsusaiga and 3 white claw lines clawed to Kuwabara. "Razor Bow!" The end of Kagome's bow turned into an extremely sharp blade when she attacked.  
  
"Rose Whiplash!" Suichi quickly lashed his whip in all directions.  
  
Kuwabara used his protective bandage shield again but this time it failed. The attacks broke through the forcefield and struck him like thunderbolts. He was sent flying about twenty feet away from Yoh's team and landed face first against the pavement.  
  
Yoh and the others dropped to their knees in exhaustion. They still had furyoku but very little.  
  
Two minutes past and Kuwabara still hadn't gotten up. Somehow, there was still furyoku around his Blade. Kuwabara got up but the attacks appeared not to have phased him at all.  
  
"That was pretty good. Those attacks actually hurt. But as you can see. I still have furyoku left."  
  
Yoh and the others had shock and despair run across their faces. "It didn't work. We're in for it now." said Yugi as he was about to give up.  
  
Kuwabara walked towards them, ready to deliver the final blow as Mai saw something on the cliff overlooking their battlefield. "Hey, who's that?" From what they could see, there were four boys around 16 years old each. All four of them leapt off the cliff and oversouled.  
  
"Hajime! Spirit form, into the Gatotsu!" He had a purple aura.  
  
"Aoshi! Spirit form, into the Double Kodachi!" He had a yellow aura.  
  
"Sanosuke! Spirit form, into the Brass Knuckles!" He had a brown aura.  
  
"Kenshin! Spirit form, into the Reverse Blade sword!" He had a blue aura.  
  
They attacked Kuwabara in order of their oversouling.  
  
"Gatotsu Second Style!" The first one jumped towards Kuwabara and thrust his sword down. Kuwabara blocked it but stumbled backward.  
  
"Oniwaban Style Double Kodachi! Gohu Juju!" The next boy crossed his swords and charged them towards Kuwabara's neck. Kuwabara barely blocked it but it still created a small cut on the right side of his neck.  
  
"Futai no ki Wammay!" The next one punched him square in the jaw and knocked him to the ground. "Now Keiji finish him!"  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Kazu Ryu Sen!" His sword emitted a blue aura at the speed of light in seven different directions. It was like Len's rapid tempo assault attack but much faster. His sword struck Kuwabara in the chest and sent him flying 30 feet away from them. Kuwabara gingerly got to feet but at this point Shishio took over. "Not you again. You'll never mind your own business, will you Himura."  
  
"That's right Shishio. As long as you continue to haunt this planet, I'll always be right here to stop you."  
  
A new figure emerged from behind some trees. He was extremely fast and ran to grab Kuwabara. He stopped for all to see. He looked to be in a black and blue ninja outfit. He had a mace at his side and a quiver filled with knives on his back. His face was completely masked.  
  
Kuwabara addressed them. "Remember, Hanging Neck Island. One month, be there." The masked figure threw down a smoke bomb and they disappeared.  
  
Suichi yelled. "Kuwabara wait!" But it was too late.  
  
But now their minds were focused on the four mystery figures. The first one was wearing a blue fighting outfit and had black hair down to his neck. The next one wore a white and yellow jacket showing a purple outfit. He had black hair as well. The next one was tall and had spikey brown hair. Not to mention an open white trenchcoat. The final boy had red hair down in a pony tail and wore a purple fighting robe. He had a cross shaped scar on the right side of his face.  
  
Yoh approached them. "Thank you very much guys. You saved our lives. But just who are you?"  
  
They spoke in order of their descriptions.  
  
"I'm Hideki Saito." "My name is Aoshi Shinamouri IV." "The name's Shigetoshi Sagara, but you guys can call me Shige." "My name is Himura, Keiji Himura."  
  
They introduced their guardian ghosts and they all were spitting images of their shamans. They were Hajime Saito, Aoshi Shinamouri I, Sanoske Sagara, and the legendary Battosai Kenshin Himura.  
  
Ryo couldn't believe it. "Wow! They look exactly like you guys." Keiji answered. "That's because they are our great-great grandfathers." That shocked and impressed everybody.  
  
Mai approached Keiji looking quite horny. "Hey there Sword Boy. I'm Mai Valentine." "Nice to meet you Mai. Are you injured?" "No, I'm fine thanks to you."  
  
Lenny spoke this time. "I've heard of these guys. They are called The Samurai Shamans. They are a secret Shaman police that hunt down criminal Shamans."  
  
Amidamaru conversed with Kenshin. "Kenshin Himura, this is quite an honor. I've heard a lot about you. "So have I Amidamaru." "So Kenshin, you sound like you know Shishio." "Yes, I have fought him before and defeated him." "You defeated him!" "That's right and I'll beat him again at the Tournament." Kaiba spoke with Yoh in private. "Yoh, we hardly did any damage on Kuwabara at all. We won't stand a chance against him at the Tournament." "Well Kaiba, I think I can fix that. You guys can come to my grandfather's place with us. We'll get in some good training."  
  
Yoh explained to everyone about training and they decided that they were going there the next morning. Joey looked excited. "That's great Yoh! I'll be able to take down that bastard myself!"  
  
Keiji bid everyone farewell. "Alright everyone, we'll be taking our leave now. Good luck at the Tournament. Oh, one more thing. Watch yourselves when your around Shishio. He's a psycho."  
  
Mai stood there in awe as Keiji and the others left. "That guy is so dreamy."  
  
It was already late and everybody obviously felt tired and banged up after the fight so they retired into Yoh's house. Luckily for him, Anna decided to cut them some slack on chores. Chocolove still made dinner for everyone. Also as the skilled doctor that he was, Faust patched everybody up as best he could. He started with Suichi as he stitched up his arm.  
  
Before they went to bed Yoh and Suichi conversed. "So Suichi, who exactly is Kuwabara again?" "He was an old friend. Along with us and my other friends Yusuke and Heii we were part of what was called the Spirit Detectives. We protected the Human World from demons. Also you see, about three months ago I had awoken from a deep coma. The doctors said it was a miracle I even lived. I just can't remember what happened that put me in the coma and I can't help but wonder why I feel like I've seen that ninja before. The chilling thing is that I never saw Yusuke, Heii, or Kuwabara when I awoke and haven't seen them at all. I know now what happened to Kuwabara but I still don't know about Yusuke or Heii." "Don't worry, you'll find them and we'll bring down Shishio together." "Thank you Yoh." They got some much needed rest after that.  
  
The next morning 10:33 A.M.  
  
Yoh, Anna, Len, Ryo, Trey, Faust, Chocolove, Lyserg, Jun, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Tea, Mai, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Suichi boared a train for the station closest to the Asakura estate.  
  
Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Yoh and Anna sat hand in hand. Yugi and Joey were joking around with each other. Kaiba and Len sat together and got better acquainted. Trey talked with Chocolove. Ryo sat with Lyserg. Tea, Mai, and Jun enjoyed some "girl talk" by themselves. Amidamaru and Kikyo decided to get better acquainted and spoke privately. Lastly, Suichi conversed with Faust.  
  
Yoh was thinking to himself. "Kuwabara was incredibly tough. I hope Grandpa can make us all stronger. We're going to need all the strength we can get."  
  
Read and Review. Next chapter everyone begins training and Yoh undergoes the ultimate test. Also Keiji Himura, Aoshi Shinamouri IV, Hideki Saito, and Shigetoshi sagara were OC's that I created. 


	6. Training Day

This chapter I'd like to give special thanks to my reviewers Noble Paladin, Love of Wind, The Youkai Nightmare, Blue-Eyes White Knight, BlakDragon220, and SupremeHyren. Thanks you guys.  
  
Now let's get on with the show.  
  
Ch.6 Training Day  
  
Yoh and the others arrived at their station. It was about a 3 hour ride and the Asakura estate was about 2 miles from the station. The 17 of them got off the train and ventured out onto the street. They had a big group discussion along the way.  
  
Yugi went first. "So Yoh how exactly is your grandpa going to make us stronger?"  
  
Yoh answered. "Well, I don't know about me but he'll probably make you guys go through the Tunnel of Tartarus."  
  
Ryo jumped in. "Oh no! I'm not going in that place again! Last time I went in I ran out like a little girl!"  
  
Yoh answered. "Fine. Don't go through if you want Kuwabara to kill you." Ryo shut up immediately.  
  
Lenny said. "I say bring it on Yoh. I'm not scared a spooky tunnel."  
  
Inuyasha asked. "How is going through a little tunnel possibly going to strengthen us?"  
  
Anna answered. "It's a test of your Shaman ability. You must rely on your wits. If you succeed then your furyoku will take a huge jump in power and amount. That is if you survive. Not many shamans have gone through the tunnel and lived to tell of it." "Oh I'll survive and so will Kagome."  
  
Kagome now spoke to Inuyasha. "You actually think I'll do it. Thank you." She then gave him a small kiss on the cheek and he put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Everyone's attention was now focused on Suichi as he walked ahead. His arm was wrapped in a sling by Faust. His gash was pretty deep.  
  
"I don't care how bad my arm is. I'm going through the tunnel. I will be the one that free's Kuwabara from that psychopath!"  
  
After about 10 more minutes of walking they reached their destination. It was a huge Japanese mansion. It had many acres of land but the house itself covered half of the land on the property.  
  
Everyone except for Yoh stared at the site with great awe in amazement. And a red-headed girl about 14 years old ran out. "Master Yoh you're back!"  
  
Yoh greeted her. "Oh hi Tammy. We're here for training. We have another Shaman Fight on our hands."  
  
Tammy stared at the others with puzzlement so Yugi introduced himself. "Hi I'm Yugi Mouto and these are my friends. We're on Yoh's side." Tammy turned and blushed so Yugi couldn't see it.  
  
Yoh spoke. "Hey Tammy do you know where Grandpa is?" "He's out back." Everyone went out back on saw Yoh's grandpa by the stream. He spoke. "Ah Yoh welcome back. I've been expecting you. Just who are everybody here?"  
  
Everyone else introduced themselves to Yoh's Grandpa. He understood that they were helping and told them about the training. "So this Kuwabara you speak of is much more powerful than everyone here including my grandson. Alright, the best way to become stronger is to go through the Tunnel of Tartarus." Yoh said to himself. "I knew it."  
  
Yoh cut him off. "It's okay Grandpa I already gave them the details. They're ready."  
  
Grandpa pointed to Suichi. "What about him? He can't go through with his arm like that. He'll never make it out." Suichi spoke. "Listen to me, I know I can do it. I will save Kuwabara. I was his friend before he was brainwashed by that psychopathic bastard! I only need one arm."  
  
Grandpa answered. "Well, the Tunnel itself is more of a test of the mind so it's possible you could survive it."  
  
Tea addressed him. "So Mr. Asakura when we are all in the Tunnel, what's it going to be like in there?"  
  
"Ask Yoh. He's been through it before."  
  
So Yoh told them. "Well first you lose all touch with yourself and reality. The key is to focus your mind and let nothing else enter it. Otherwise, the darkness will consume you."  
  
Joey, Faust and Len stepped up. "I say let's do this!" "This is going to be a piece of cake!" "For once I agree with you."  
  
Grandpa spoke. "Then it's settled. I'll take you all to it, but I must first speak with Yoh in private."  
  
Yoh and his grandpa walked inside the mansion and walked into the basement. He showed Yoh a trapdoor.  
  
He spoke to Yoh. "This is how you will get the power you need. This trapdoor leads to an underground cavern underneath the mansion and exits at the waterfall. This test is much more difficult than the Tunnel of Tartarus. There is a horde of evil spirits down there. If you pass this test than your furyoku level will jump much higher than it ever did in the Tunnel of Tatrtarus. If you fail than you and Amidamaru will be devoured alive by those spirits. Remember, only myself and your father have survived this test. Only someone that has successfully gone through the Tunnel of Tartartus can get through this in one piece. Can you do it?"  
  
"I'll do anything to rescue Morty from Kuwabara."  
  
"Alright." He opened up the trapdoor. It was very dark and quiet like going into a haunted house for the first time.  
  
Yoh stepped forward. "You ready Amidamaru?" "I was born ready Yoh." So Yoh went through trapdoor and stepped down a ladder. It was pitch black but Yoh and Amidamaru were ready."  
  
Grandpa sighed. "This is his ultimate test. I hope he's ready."  
  
He came back out to the rest of the group. Everyone appeared to be ready.  
  
Jun spoke with Len and Kaiba. "Good luck Len. Seto I... hope you'll make it." She hugged both of them.  
  
Tammy bid Yugi good luck and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Grandpa made it back to everyone. Trey asked "Hey where's Yoh?" "He's undergoing his new training."  
  
Chocolove wisecracked. "Anna's probably whipping him like a dog." Inuyasha took offense by grabbing his shirt. "Listen punk, I've had enough of your wisecracks!"  
  
Kagome stepped in. "Stop it Inuyasha. He didn't mean you." Inuyasha answered. "Whatever. Umm listen Kagome, I'll... I'll see you on the other side." "And so will I." The two hugged.  
  
Grandpa rallied the group. "Alright, it's time for the Tunnel. Let's go."  
  
They traveled by boat and so Len, Ryo, Trey, Lyserg, Chocolove, Faust, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Tea, Mai, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Suichi entered the mysterious Tunnel of Tartarus.  
  
Grandpa said to himself. "Best of luck to everybody, especially Yoh."  
  
To Be Continued. Next chapter we're going to take a break from Yoh and the others. Next chapter is about Kuwabara and his alliance with Naraku. Also he gains a new ally. Lastly, we learn a little bit about that mysterious ninja that Suichi kept talking about.  
  
Read and Review. 


	7. Kuwabara's Alliance

1Disclaimer: I wish I owned something but I don't.

This chapter isn't like all the others. It doesn't include Yoh and the others at all. This chapter is all about Kuwabara.

Ch.7 Kuwabara's Alliance

Hanging Neck Island

The remnants of the Dark Tournament Stadium on Hanging Neck Island had been rebuilt bigger and better. The dome was wider, it had more capacity and the arena covered more space. Since the last Dark Tournament the island had been used for survival challenges and martial arts tournaments. There was also a hospital built a hundred yards away form the stadium.

There was a whole new committee that was run by none other than Kazuma Kuwabara and sometimes Makoto Shishio. Shishio had everything he ever wanted money and power. The only thing he didn't have was the title of Undisputed Shaman King.

Committee Meeting Room

The meeting room was a long rectangular shaped room and so was the table. The were 15 empty chairs at the time. The sole person was sitting as Chairman and it was Kuwabara.

"Mr. Kuwabara, Naraku is here to see you." "Thanks Rogers, send him in."

A figure appeared before Kuwabara. He was covered in a huge baboon skin and spoke very deep. "Kuwabara, we meet again."

"Naraku, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"First of all I'm here for the Jewel. I want it back."

"Listen Baboon we had a deal. I give you half of the Jewel before the tournament and you'll get the other half when you bring me Asakura's broken corpse. He's the former Shaman King. Once he dies, the rest of them will fall like dominos. Your threats won't work on me."

"Defiant as always I see. Listen, it was you that stole the Jewel from me in the first place or rather it was that ninja of yours. He broke into my castle and stole it. I had to make a deal with you to get it back. What makes you think I should trust you?"

"Because once I"m crowned Undisputed Shaman King I will have no need for it's power. I'll already be swimming in a pool of power."

"Who says you'll become Undisputed Shaman King? Who knows, Kagura or myself could be crowned instead of you."

"Look if you want your Jewel back you'll do exactly as I say. Do you wish to take on the full force of the Millennium Blade? I didn't think so. This meeting is over. I'll see you st the Tournament." The disgruntled Naraku took his leave.

"Akuren, how's the Shrimp?" The mysterious ninja appeared behind Kuwabara. He spoke very deeply. "He's locked up in the catacombs as you requested. I hate that bothersome weakling. When can I kill him?"

"Listen Akuren he isn't dead yet because I think I have some use for him. I always wanted a servant and Asakura is very fond of him. I can use that to my advantage."

"Asakura and his flunkies will get stronger. He was Shaman King after all. You will have to strengthen yourself as well. There is also that friend of yours. Tell me, what will you do if you should face him one on one?

Kuwabara rose to his feet with a scowl on his face. "Look I don't like you and I never will. You've caused me enough trouble. The only reason your alive is because Shishio thinks you're useful but if you must know, I think I can rough him up a little bit." He sat back down.

"Don't worry Akuren, I'll get stronger. Remember, there are only certain shamans I want in this tournament. I want the strong. The weak will die at my hands. I can go to the mainland whenever I please and kill weak shamans. Their power will make me strong enough. When I kill shamans my Blade not only absorbs their souls but their power as well."

"How do you think Asakura's group will fare against you?"

"Asakura and his friends might give me a run for my money but I'll come out on top as usual. I've fought them already and look what happened to them. The only reason they're even alive is because those four meddlers showed up. Right now my only challenge is that pest Himura but I can take him down. He's probably training as well."

Rogers called again on the loud speaker. "Mr. Kuwabara you have a visitor." "What does he want?" "He says he's on your side." "Hmm.. Send him in."

The figure appeared before Kuwabara and Akuren. He had light blue hair and wore unsightly big yellow glasses. He wore a green outfit with black spider symbol in the middle. He had two weapons attached to his belt. They appeared to be ninja shuriken but they were bigger and wider. They were round spinning saw disks called tojo blades.

Kuwabara questioned. "Who are you and what do you want?"

He answered and spoke with a squeaky weasel voice. "He he he.. You're not too big on warm welcomes are you Kuwabara? The name's Weevil Underwood and I came to be of assistance."

"Listen Weasel, you think you can just parade in here uninvited? I only recruit the strong. You look like a circus freak. What's makes you think I can recruit or trust you?"

"The name's Weevil! You don't think I'm strong, well just take a look at my ghost. Come on out Spidera." Weevil's guardian ghost revealed itself. A gigantic spider appeared above him.

"This is Spidera The Insect Queen. Spidera into the tojo blades!" Weevil had a green aura arund his blades. They also started to spin like saws at a very fast rpm. Weevil then took Spidera out the blades.

Kuwabara spoke looking slightly impressed. "Hmm, maybe I was wrong about the strength but I don't know where your loyalties lie."

Weevil answered with a smirk. "Let's just say I'm for people who are against Yugi Mouto and his friends. I'd give anything to get revenge on them once and for all."

Kuwabara answered looking even more impressed. "So you have a grudge against Yugi Mouto. It seems we have a common goal. I might have use for you after all Bug Boy. Starhead and his pals might cause me a lot of trouble. Can you take them out in the Tournament?"

"He he he, I'll take them out but I'm doing it for myself. I figure since little Yugi is an enemy of yours and mine that we can work together."

"Alright your assistance is accepted. You may take your leave." And so Weevil took his leave.

Kuwabara spoke to Akuren. "Akuren I think I'll hit the mainland for some training. Watch the island."

To Be Continued. This chapter is done.

Next chapter goes back to Yoh and company. The training is finished. However, Suichi discovers something shocking that no one else knows about. The truth about Akuren, Yusuke, and Hiei will be revealed. Len also unveils the truth about the Millenium Blade.

Read and Review. Akuren is another OC that I created.


	8. Suichi's Memories Awaken

1Disclaimer: Get off my back! I don't own anything!

This chapter goes back to Yoh and the others. Truth and secrets are to be revealed this chapter.

Ch.8 Suichi's Memories Awaken

It already had been two days since Yoh and the others began their training. It was 11:00 A.M. and Grandpa Asakura, Tammy, Jun, and Anna were waiting by the waterfall for Yoh. They were hoping that today would be the day.

Tammy spoke. "I hope Master Yoh makes it. I've been getting weird omens."

Anna responded. "He'd better make it if he doesn't want me to kill him again."

Grandpa Asakura spoke this time. "Well, we'll soon find out. It took myself and his father about two days to complete this ultimate test."

Tammy yelled. "What's that?"

A figure was emerging from behind the waterfall. Anna sighed in relief. "He made it."

It was Yoh. He was in full oversoul but his furyoku was surrounding his sword like an inferno. It appeared that his power had increased far more than ever. Yoh was in shambles. His face was bruised, both of his arms were covered in cuts and his fighting clothes were all torn.

He spoke. "You guys better have ten cheeseburgers out for me. I deserve them after what I've been through."

Tammy ran to Yoh in all happiness and hugged him. "You made it Master Yoh!"

"Oh don't worry about me Tammy. I've been through worse. Hey let's go down to the Tunnel of Tartarus to check on the others." Everyone headed to the Tunnel of Tartarus exit. No one had emerged from the Tunnel yet but Grandpa was hoping that they would emerge today.

They waited for about a half an hour when a figure walked out of the Tunnel. Yoh was delighted to see him. "Lenny!" Lenny then spoke in his normal tone of voice. "That was a total waste of my time." Jun was very relieved.

Then 15 minutes later Trey and Lyserg came out. "Trey saw Yoh and looked shocked. "Dude what happened to your face? You look like you rode down Dead Man's Curve out of control."

About an hour later two figures ran out hand in hand. They were Inuyasha and Kagome. "We made it Inuyasha! We made it!" She hugged him with all her might. "Ok Kagome you can let go, I can't breathe." Kagome let go and Inuyasha kissed her. She stiffened in shock at first but she soon wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue entered her mouth and they began making out. Inuyasha and Kagome then started stroking each other's hair lustfully. Trey then burst into laughter.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! That's right you two keep going. Just wait till I find my camera!"

Inuyasha slowly separated his lips from Kagome's and chased after Trey. "Why you little ass come back here!" "Wait wait I just kidding! I don't have a camera!" Kagome giggled as she joined the others.

Inuyasha and Trey ran around the entire estate before they returned. As Inuyasha passed Kagome stepped in. "Sit boy." Inuyasha slammed into the ground like a ton of bricks. Kagome then walked up to Trey and slapped him in the face. "You know I really enjoyed that kiss you jackass!"

Just then they heard voices coming out of the Tunnel. "I don't think so Kaiba, you're not getting out of here before me!" "Eat my dust Wheeler!" "Will you two idiots slow down?" They were Kaiba, Joey, and Mai. Jun looked relieved once again.

Joey spoke. "I'm gonna get you back for that Rich Boy!" "Oh really, just how is a dog like you going to do that?" They were about to oversoul until they heard, "Alright boys that's enough." "Yeah, you guys don't wanna get hurt before the tournament do you?" The voices belonged to Tea and Yugi.

Faust was next to come out. Chocolove emerged just after him. Faust tended to Yoh's injuries.

About 20 minutes later Ryo ran out screaming. "Aaaahhhh! Light! Light at last!" He ran into Mai's body. "Sanctuary!" "Get off of me you pig!" Mai punched him in the head and walked off.

Everyone waited for about an hour but there was no sign of Suichi. While they waited they ate lunch and rested.

It was about 4:00 P.M. and Suichi still hadn't come out. Tea spoke. "Gee I hope he's okay."

"He might not have made it." said Lyserg.

Kagome saw something. "Hey look someone's coming out!" Chocolove recognized him. "Hey he made it!"

It was Suichi. He looked like total mess. His clothes were all torn and his body was giving off smoke. He had his down in shock and mumbled something. "They're dead. They're dead. They're.... dead." He collapsed to ground and blacked out.

Two Hours Later.

"Suichi. Suichi you okay?" Yugi spoke as Suichi woke up. "What happened?" Trey answered. "Dude you looked like a zombie when you got out of the Tunnel. You kept saying just two words, they're dead, over and over again. Then you collapsed and were asleep for two hours.

Suichi gazed in horror as he knew what Trey what talking about. "Oh, oh yeah. Well, there is something I have to tell you all. Gather everyone by the fire outside. I'll be out in a minute."

Suichi was outside in about five minutes. Everyone was outside. First he told everyone what he told to Yoh about the Spirit Detectives, his coma, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

Ryo spoke. "That's awful. So tell us what happened to you. You were a wreck when you emerged form the Tunnel."

Suichi began. "Remember those memories I lost because of my coma. Well, somehow in the Tunnel those memories returned. I now know what happened three months ago. It all started about three weeks after I woke from my coma. The four of us were sent on a mission to stop a renegade demon named Akuren. The spirit of our deceased enemy Karasu had become his guardian ghost. Akuren was not only a demon but a shaman and a highly skilled ninja. Akuren was trying to explode a small hole between the Human/Demon world barrier. He was going to make it bigger. Our mission was to stop him."

Flashback

Demon World, Demonic Labyrinth Section A

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama had just entered the dark and dreary labyrinth using Koenma's portal. They ran as fast as possible through the maze. The hallways were similiar to the old Maze Castle but that place was paradise compared to the Labyrinth. Yusuke was using a specially modified Demon Compass that would lead him straight to Akuren and the hole.

Kuwabara conversed with Kurama along the way. "So Kurama once we take out this Akuren guy we seal up the hole and we're finished right?"

Hiei interrupted Kurama. "Yes you oaf and don't act like this is going to be easy if you're going to be dumb all day. Do you know who we're dealing with? We are facing a facing a ninja."

Kurama stepped in. "Hiei's right Kuwabara. Plus he has Karasu's abilities which will make him quite formidable indeed."

Kuwabra answered. "What's so bad about a ninja? We can take him!"

Hiei replied. "A ninja is an extremely fast and crafty fighter. Ninjas have pin-point accuracy when throwing weapons and are precise when attacking. Akuren is about as fast as I am, maybe faster. If you don't want to die I suggest you turn back and let me handle it."

Kuwabara angrily answered. "Listen Shorty, I'm a valuable member of this team just as you are!"

Yusuke interrupted them. "Will you two quiet down! I'm trying to concentrate!"

After about fifteen minutes of running they reached the portal hole. It was blue, round and about the size of a basketball.

Kuwabara spoke. "Hey where's Akuren? If I were him I'd leave the hole guarded." Yusuke now spoke. "Who cares? Let's hurry up and seal it before he" Just then two knives headed straight towards the group. Everyone dodged successfully. Akuren appeared before them.

"You must be the great Spirit Detectives. I am Akuren. The person above me you already know."

Karasu appeared above him. Karasu was still wearing the black vampirish outfit and his hair was blond. He hadn't changed a bit. "Hello there Beautiful. What a sight for sore eyes." Kurama replied. "Don't flatter yourself Karasu."

Hiei stepped forward ready to fight. "I'll handle him. He's too fast for the rest of you. Once I slow him down vaporize him Yusuke."

Akuren oversouled. "Karasu! Spirit form, into the mace!" Akuren had a green aura around his mace.

Hiei's katana begin to have a blue fire surround it. "Sword of the Darkness Flame!"

The two used there lightning fast speed and leaped into the air. The two begin fighting exchanging blow for blow against their weapons. Hiei grazed him twice with his sword. Akuren spoke as they fought. "You're good Hiei, that Jagan Eye you have enables you to read my every move. But how about this?"

Akuren launched a throwing knife at Hiei but then his fist turned red. "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei swatted the knife away and punched Akuren to the ground. Akuren's mace fell out of his hand and hit the ground. The green aura still remained somehow.

Hiei retorted. "Well then Akuren, I think we know who's faster." Suddenly two metallic claws grabbed Hiei's ankles. The wire attached to it began to talk. "Final countdown.... 10, 9, 8." Hiei tried to break free but couldn't. He even slashed his sword but they still wouldn't break.

Akuren talked as he laughed. "Ha ha ha. How can you be faster when you're legs are blown up?"

Kurama cringed. "No! Not the mad bombs! Hiei will be a sitting duck without his speed."

The wire continued. "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The bombs exploded. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hiei's screamed in agony as both his legs became severely wounded. As he fell blood began pouring out of his legs. "Hiei!!!!" Everyone yelled as Hiei fell to ground. Both his legs were covered in blood by this time.

Akuren then leaped to the ceiling and went straight through it. Kurama was shocked. "He's a shadowshifter." "A what?" Asked Yusuke. "A shadowshifter is someone who can go through walls when they're covered in shadows. He could be anywhere. He can kill us at any time."

Yusuke said. "Well then we'll just have light up the place." His right index finger began to glow. "Spirit Gun!" He fired a huge blast of spirit energy out of his finger. Just then two knives suddenly stabbed him in the back and exploded. Yusuke screamed in pain as blood had splattered out of his back. As he fell his energy blast was redirected to Kurama. The blast struck Kurama full force and leveled him to the wall. His midsection was already bleeding.

"Urameshi! Kurama!" Kuwabara suddenly found out that he was the only one left. "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." Two more knives came out of nowhere but he was ready. "Double Spirit Swords!" Two energy swords came into his hands and they staved off the knives.

Akuren came back into sight and they were 30 feet away from each other. "Well then Kuwabara, it seems you're next. Tell me, have you played with knives?" Akuren picked up four knives, two in each hand.

"Have I ever played with knives? Oh I've played with knives! Spirit Knives!" Kuwabara lauched about 10 small spirit blades at Akuren. He dodged the first 8 with ease but the last 2 kept changing speed and movement. They caught Akuren off guard and stabbed him in the arm. Blood splattered out and quickly dripped down his arm.

He leaped into the ceiling and taunted Kuwabara. "You're quite skilled there Kuwabara. We shall meet again." Akuren suddenly appeared again near Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. He slammed the mace on Hiei's back impaling the skin and spattering blood. He sent three trace eyes towards Yusuke. They landed on his midsection and blood was smeared on his body. As Akuren fled he sent two knives at Kurama wounding his chest.

Kuwabara was horrified. "Guys!!!!!" He ran to Hiei but his body already lay lifeless and broken. "He's dead! Hiei's dead!"

"Uhhhh... Kuwabara." It was Yusuke who was barely alive. "Urameshi you're alive!" Kuwabara was extremely relieved. "Kuwabara.... I'm not gonna make it." "Yes you are Urameshi. You're not dying on me again!" "Uhh, my wounds are too severe. Kuwabara I need you to do something for me okay, save Kurama. I can sense that he's still alive. Get him out of here and get to a hospital." Yusuke spoke as he spit up blood.

"I will Urameshi but I'm taking you too!" "Kuwabara.... uhhh do something else for me okay, take care of Kei.. ko." Yusuke had his last breath. His head fell limp against the ground.

Kuwabara dropped to his knees as if his whole world was falling apart. "Urameshi!!!!!!!"

Kurama was watching but soon blacked out.

End Flashback

Suichi finished his story with the others. "After I woke from the coma Kuwabara was already long gone. Yusuke's girlfriend Keiko never knew what happened and myself nor Kuwabara ever told her what happened. I for one had forgotten but he hadn't. I hadn't seen Kuwabara until we fought him. He must have done some soul-searching and come across Shishio somewhere plus the Millennium Blade."

Yoh spoke out. "Hey Suichi there's still one thing I don't get. If Akuren killed your friends then why in the hell is he working for Kuwabara. I mean he tried to kill him too. If I was Kuwabara I'd have already killed the bastard."

"I don't know Yoh. I don't know, but it must have something to do with Shishio."

Len decided to speak. "There is something I have tell you all as well. Remember when Kuwabara first revealed the sword I recognized it. I've heard many stories about the Millenium Blade from my uncle. You see, about 2,000 years ago there was an evil warrior that started an unofficial Shaman Fight, exactly what Kuwabara is doing now. His weapon was the Millennium Blade. Every shaman that challenged him one on one was defeated and their souls were captured by the Blade. You see, whenever a shaman is killed at the hands the Millenium Blade, his or her soul is absorbed and so is their power. Luckily my ancestors of the Tao assassin family united and brought him down. They then locked the sword away in a very secret location and never told anyone else. Not even I know where the sword was hidden and I have no idea how or where Kuwabara got a hold of it. The sword itself however isn't entirely evil. It's usage depends on the user. I already told how the sword is used in the wrong hands. In the right hands it can be used to save countless lives even on the brink of death. Also I heard that the sword can only be used at it's full potential of good or evil when it's user has a special power with swords."

Suichi spoke in horror. "Kuwabara has that power. He has a sword power. It's too much of a coincidence that Akuren let Kuwabara live and attempted to kill the myself and the others. Something isn't right. It must have something to do with Shishio and Akuren."

Inuyasha entered the discussion. "So what you're saying about the sword is that it can heal when it's good hands. I can relate, my brother has a sword like that but he hardly ever uses it."

Lyserg spoke this time. "Suichi when we first met you, you were covered in a weird aura I didn't recognze."

"That's because my guardian Yoko was once a part of me. In a way we were one in the same and yet we weren't. In order to save me in the coma Yoko detached himself from me and I somehow turned into a shaman. We were in a way two separate beings."

After a pause Suichi continued. "I wish I could just speak to Yusuke and Hiei again."

Anna finally began talking. "Leave that to me. I happen to be a Spirit Medium. I can recall spirits back from the grave. You'll be able to speak to friends."

"Really you can do that." "Watch me."

Anna began. "I am searching for the spirits of Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei Jagenshi. Can you hear me?"

Two ghosts came into view. Suichi was shocked and amazed. "Yusuke! Hiei!"

"Hey Kurama you're alive." "Hn, glad to see you're alright."

Yusuke spoke. "Hey Kurama who are these guys and where's Kuwbara?" "Oh these are my new friends and Kuwabara well you don't want to know."

Hiei spoke. "Look Kurama it's not like he's dead. What happened to the Jackass."

Kurama reluctantly told them. "Okay first he disappeared for three months. I bumped into him about five days ago and an evil spirit has possessed him and made him insane. The Kuwabara we knew is gone."

Yusuke was shocked. "What?!" Hiei spoke. "Hn, good. A say he's finally become sane for once."

Suichi continued. "Also Akuren is working for him." "What??!!!" Both Yusuke and Hiei were shocked this time. Yusuke couldn't believe it. "That can't be Kurama, why would someone who killed us be working for Kuwabara?! And why hasn't Kuwabara killed him?!" "For once I agree. If I know that oaf he'd have already killed any person that killed Yusuke."

Suichi again continued. "I have no idea what's going on here but maybe I'll find some answers at his Tournament on Hanging Neck Island. I'll go there, avenge both of you, completely obliterate Akuren and save Kuwabara. I wish you two could help me."

Yusuke put his on Suichi's shoulder. "Don't worry we'll keep an eye on you. If that girl can call us back now she can do it again. Just call us if you need us okay."

Hiei spoke. "You had better kill Akuren. Do that for me."

The spirits of Yusuke and Hiei had disappeared. Suichi spoke to himself. "I will avenge both of you. I swear it."

To Be Continued. Read and Review.

Next time after 3 weeks of training under Anna, the group boards the ferry to Hanging Neck Island. There will be a lot romance and love between certain characters.


	9. The Arrival

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people? I don't own anything!

Before my chapter begins I'd like to recommend my reviewers: Noble Paladin, Love of Wind, The Youkai Nightmare, and BlakDragon220. Their fics are very good so please read them.

Also I'll give thanks to MetalGodzillamon for his reviews.

Ch.9 The Arrival

Yoh, Len, Ryo, Trey, Faust, Chocolove, Lyserg, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Tea, Mai, Suichi, Inuyasha, Kagome, Jun, and Anna were all standing in front of the Hanging Neck Island Ferry with an enormous amount of luggage. They trained with Anna for a grueling two weeks and the day had come. Each of them boarded the Ferry promptly and the ship embarked.

The seventeen of them each looked out over deck. No other shamans appeared to be on the ship.

Lyserg spoke. "Hey where is everybody? I thought the Tournament had 32 participants."

A voice approached them. "It does." The moonlight revealed them to be four boys about the age of fifteen.

Inuyasha recognized them. "Hey it's Keiji and his group." Mai ran up to him. "Hey there Mister Samurai how's it hangin? I was hoping you'd be here."

Keiji answered. "It's nice to see you too Mai. Hey everyone."

Yoh interrupted. "So Keiji what was this about the other shamans." Keiji answered. "The rest of the shamans are already on the island. This was the last ferry."

Anna spoke. "From what I've seen it appears that Kuwabara only wants the strongest shamans in this tournament."

Aoshi replied. "Yes, our intelligence has reported that Kuwabara has personally handpicked each fighter in the Tournament, even us."

Yugi spoke to Joey. "You know what this means Joey, that it's more than likely that we'll end up seeing Marik in a little while." Joey replied. "Yeah and I can't wait to pound his face!"

Inuyasha also spoke. "So is my brother, he'll probably be there too. And he's a tough customer I'll give him that."

"I might even see someone too." said Suichi who was deep in thought.

Tea spoke to the group. "Yeah who's knows who else we might see down there but whoever's there we'll face them together."

Everyone yelled. "Yeah!"

For the rest of the boat ride the group conversed with one another and got more acquainted with Keiji, Aoshi, Hideki, and Shigetoshi.

The ferry soon arrived and the group ventured to the hotel. It was the same as it was in the last Dark Tournament. Everyone checked in and received their own individual rooms on the fifth floor.

For two hours everyone explored the hotel and the island. They returned at 7:00 to grab a bite to eat. Then they all let themselves into their hotel rooms. Each hotel room was the same. It consisted of an enormous living room with a couch, coffee table, and a big screen tv, a bathroom, and a bedroom.

Inuyasha's room

"They have a pretty nice set up here. Kuwabara's actually got good taste."

Inuyasha suddenly heard a knock on his door. He opened it and Kagome appeared.

"Hey Kagome." "Inuyasha we need to talk." Kagome walked in breathing heavily. "Sure Kagome." Inuyasha talked as if he knew what was coming.

They both took a seat on the couch. Inuyasha was concerned as how Kagome was breathing hard, sweating, and had a lovesick look on her face.

"Kagome are you okay?" "Inuyasha I have to know something about what happened after we got out the Tunnel. I haven't asked before because Anna's training practically gave me mono. All I want to know is.... did that kiss mean anything to you?"

"Kagome I... of course I meant it. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't mean it. I was glad you were okay. What I mean is I..... I love you." Inuyasha was starting to get the same lovesick look that she had and put his arms around her.

Kagome smiled as if she were in love. "Inuyasha I.... I love you too." Kagome leaned her face into Inuyasha's and kissed him. Inuyasha returned it. Their tongues instantly entered each other's mouths and clashed. Kagome placed her arms around his neck and kissed him even more. Inuyasha's left arm was around her waist and his right arm was against her back stroking her silky hair. He separated his lips and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and became contented to her neck being kissed.

Inuyasha was now feeling what he felt 50 years ago with Kikyo only this time it was better. The warmth of Kagome's body made him love her even more. He was feeling the greatest thing he ever felt in his life but he just couldn't describe it into words.

Their faces were again about 2 inches apart again. "Kagome I love you. I'll always protect you. I want to hold you like this forever. I... oh screw it." Inuyasha kissed her again. His tongue was warmly welcomed into her mouth and they made out like there was no tomorrow. Kikyo was watching the whole time and floated out of the room. She entered Yoh's room to speak with the only person she could talk to now, Amidamaru.

Yoh wasn't in his room but Amidamaru was floating over the bed and appeared to be deep in thought.

He noticed her. "Oh hello Kikyo, what's the matter?" She answered. "Nothing it's just that, well." She had a lovesick look on her face.

"It's okay you can tell me." Amidamaru put his arm around her.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are making out. They look really in love with each other." Kikyo had tears in her eyes. He answered. "Oh."

"You know that Inuyasha and I were in love 50 years ago and that Naraku made us betray each other. It's just that what if Naraku wasn't around? What if things had been different? We could have had it all. I'll never know now." She began to cry.

"Kikyo you can't keep this inside." "Yes I can, Oh Amidamaru." She dove into his arms and sobbed heavily. He comforted and caressed her. "It's okay. It's okay."

Kikyo leaned back and their faces were about 2 inches away from each other. They stared into each other's eyes. They started to slowly lean towards each other. It was like a magnet pulling them slowly but surely closer. Eventually their lips touched and then broke away. Both of them were shocked at first but their lips slowly joined again. Amidamaru's tongue slipped into Kikyo's mouth and they began making out. They were kissing like Kagome and Inuyasha were.

The door opened and Yoh walked in. His jaw dropped immediately to the sight of Amidamaru and Kikyo playing tonsil hockey. He slowly closed the door and walked down the hall in total shock and amazement. "Oh man, did I just see what I think I saw? I've never seen ghosts make out. I never thought they could. Wow, go Amidamaru." Yoh said to himself.

Keiji's Room

Keiji was sitting down on the couch watching tv when someone knocked on the door. He switched it off and answered the door. It was Mai.

"Hey Mai what can I do for you?" Mai was wearing a yellow shirt with blue short shorts.

Mai walked with a very horny look on her face. She locked the door and put the extra locks on. "Nothing right now Honey."

"Is there something wrong Mai?" said a shocked Keiji who was slowly backing away.

She cornered him at the wall and kissed him. Her tongue was about to enter his mouth when he turned and backed away from her. "Mai what's going on? Why are you kissing me for?"

Mai slowly stalked him and said. "What's the matter Keiji, don't you want me? You should have realized it a long time ago. I'm hot for you."

She opened up Keiji's robe and it revealed a thin hard body with strong abs.

Mai examined them. "Girls must chase you around all time with this sexy body of yours."

"Listen Mai I like you too but." Keiji was interrupted by Mai's kiss. Keiji gave up trying to resist and accepted it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms landed around his neck. They landed on the couch and made out. Their tongues entered each other's mouths and moved around. Mai loved the feel of Keiji's warm sexy body close to her. After about 10 minutes of kissing Keiji separated his lips.

"Listen Mai it's just I've never let anyone get close to me. Of course girls love me. They see me like I'm some pop star and always scream every time they see me. They don't care about what I think."

Mai understood. "Oh, well in that case I'll leave." Mai began to get up from the couch but Keiji kept her down.

"However, no one has ever kissed me like that before. No girl has ever even gotten that turned on by me before. No girl has ever even understood me by saying that. I like you too." Keiji leaned his face in and kissed her. His tongue instantly slipped into her mouth and felt her's with it. This surprised Mai at first but she soon wrapped her arms around his neck they continued from where they left off. Keiji for once in his life knew that a girl actually liked him, understood him and gave him a chance. Keiji put more into his kiss and started stroking Mai's hair. They kissed each other passionately for one full hour before Mai went back to her room to get some sleep.

Yoh's Room

Amidamaru and Kikyo were holding each other and romantically making out. After 20 minutes of tongue kissing Kikyo separated her lips to catch her breath.

"Amidamaru, I thought I could never fall in love again. I guess I was wrong."

Amidamaru spoke in lament. "I fell in love once but she died of a horrible disease and I never let anyone get close to me ever since. That's in the past but I have you now."

They kissed briefly again but Kikyo soon went back to Kagome's room to get some sleep.

Inuyasha's Room Three Hours Later

Inuyasha and Kagome were passionately kissing each other like they were totally in love. Inuyasha separated his lips to catch his breath. Both of their faces were completely wet with each other's saliva.

Kagome looked up at the clock. "It's 10:00! We've been making out for three hours!"

"Yes we have." said Inuyasha who kissed her again but briefly.

"I'd better get some sleep if I wanna survive the fight." Kagome was about to walk out the door when Inuyasha called her back. "Kagome wait don't leave yet."

She sat back down on the couch and grasped Inuyasha's hands. "Listen Inuyasha we've been making for three hours and they've been the greatest and happiest three hours of my entire life but if we want to kiss each other again like this then we have to get some sleep."

"Five more minutes Kagome." "Ohhhh ok.."

Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss, separated his lips and hugged her. He didn't want to let her go. The warmth of her body warmed his. He loved Kagome deeply. After two minutes he let go and discovered that she had fallen asleep.

"She's tired. Ok Kagome time for bed." Inuyasha picked up bridal style and carried her into her hotel room. He carefully placed her down on the bed and tucked her in.

"Good night Kagome. I love you." He quickly kissed her forehead and walked back into his room.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and recalled her three hours of kissing. She kept it in her mind until she fell asleep again.

To Be Continued.

What did everyone think? Read and Review.

Next chapter consists of tournament preparations. Also the Yugioh, YuYuHakusho, Inuyasha crew bump into some old familiar faces.


	10. Preparations and Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this and unfortunately I never will.

Ch.10 Preparations and Familiar Faces

Yoh's Room

It was 9:00 A.M. and Yoh had already woken up. The Tournament was to officially begin at 12 noon. Everyone had agreed to meet in the hallway at about 9:30 and head down to the stadium for the orientation. He was dressed in his fighting outfit that Anna had made for him 2 years ago except this time it was a size that now fit him. He sheathed his sword.

"You ready Amidamaru?" "I'm ready if you are Yoh."

Suichi's Room

Suichi was up as well. He was wearing a red and white fighting outfit and kept his trademark whip at his side. He spoke to himself in a very determined fashion. "Yusuke, Hiei, I swear on my life I will avenge both of you by eradicating son a bitch Akuren. I will destroy that bastard Shishio and bring Kuwabara back."

Len's Room

Len was wearing the same clothes he wore when he fought his uncle. "Bason I will become Undisputed Shaman King and regain my pride!" "Let's go into battle together Master Len."

Kagome's Room

Kagome was wearing her normal school clothes but she wore them in battle before many times in the Feudal Era. "Inuyasha and I will get the Jewel shards back and purify it once and for all."

Yugi's Room

Yugi wore a black shirt and blue pants. His Puzzle and chain were around his neck. Yami spoke to him. "Yugi do you think that this Tournament is part of my destiny as well? I mean Kuwabara does have a Millenium item."

"Yami, I believe this is part of our destiny. We have many more allies now and we're much more powerful than ever before. I think we've got what it takes. I know Joey and everyone else is going to help us do it."

Inuyasha's Room.

Inuyasha was wearing his regular Fire Rat robe. "It's time to destroy Naraku for good!"

Keiji's Room

Keiji was ready for a battle to the death. He wore his great-great grandfather's purple warrior robe and held onto his reverse-blade sword sheath. "It's time to wipe that son of a bitch from the face of the Earth!"

The Hallway 9:30

Yoh, Len, Ryo, Trey, Faust, Lyserg, Chocolove, Inuyasha, Kagome, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Mai, Tea, Keiji, Aoshi, Hideki, Shigetoshi, and Suichi met in the hallway and started down to the elevator.

Faust, Chocolove, Trey, and Lyserg were all thinking the same thing. "We will help Yoh stop Kuwabara."

Ryo was focusing on something different. "I will have a Shaman Queen. I will have a Shaman Queen."

Kaiba was deep in thought. "I can't wait to see the look on Yugi's face when I become Undisputed Shaman King."

Hideki, Aoshi, and Shigetoshi were all thinking the same thing. "We will help Keiji do what he needs to do."

The group approached the elevator and went down to the lobby. The orientation was being held at 11:00 and it took approximately and hour and a half to reach the stadium.

They were walking through the forest in a very determined fashion and were mostly quiet. Each of them was prepared for all out war.

They reached the stadium at 11:00 on the dot. Everyone gazed in awe at it's tremendous size. They entered and saw an arrow that pointed down the hallway and said. "All shaman participants this way." And so they headed down the hallway which eventually led the interior of the stadium.

The stands were exactly like the last stadium only this time they added and extra balcony area and the walls were made of much stronger reinforced steel. The other shamans were already inside waiting.

The group split up into groups to examine the other fighters. Just then a someone was approaching Yugi's group. "Hello my friends, it's been a long time." He had long black hair and wore a blue sleeveless shirt. He had a trident sheathed on his back.

Tea recognized him. "Hey it's Mako! You're fighting here too?"

"Yes I am. I'm here to become Undisputed Shaman King so I can finally find my father. Also this is my guardian ghost Oceanis The Legendary Fisherman." Mako's guardian ghost was a muscular fisherman with long backish-blue hair.

"May the best man win."

Joey answered. "Back at ya Mako." They shook hands but just then they heard a snicker.

"He he he, well well if it isn't the great Yugi Mouto and his boyfriend."

Joey couldn't believe it. He laughed a little bit. "Weevil! What are you doing here? You can't fight. You'd have a better chance of beating us at basket-weaving."

"He he, laugh all you want but I can't wait to see the looks on your faces when I squish you all like ants."

Mako spoke. "I'd know your place if I was you little minow."

Weevil turned around tell off Mako when Joey grabbed Weevil's pants. "I dub you, Sir Weevil Underpants!" Joey grabbed the top of his underwear pulled it up as hard as he could and gave him a wedgie.

Yugi, Joey, Mako, Mai, and Tea fell on the ground laughing their heads off. Even Kaiba, Yami, and King Arthur couldn't help but giggle.

Weevil walked away hunched over and growling. "You're to pay for this Wheeler! You asshole! When I'm done with you, you won't be able to put your own underwear on in the morning!"

Yami alerted Yugi. "Yugi I sense a familiar dark presence here! It's coming from behind us."

Yugi turned around only to see a hooded figure in a purple robe holding a golden rod with the Millennium symbol on it. He stood fifty feet away from Yugi and spoke through his rod. "Greetings Pharaoh, long time no see."

Yugi recognized him. "Marik, something told me I'd see you here."

Marik continued. "It will be a greatly amusing to get rid of you for good. Once I'm Undisputed Shaman King I'll steal your power and take back the Egyptian God Cards!"

Joey stepped in. "Listen Scumbag, if you want him you have to beat me first! You hurt enough people at Battle City!"

"Fine Wheeler, you will be my first victim in this Tournament since you're enthusiastic about it. I shall take my leave for now." Marik walked away.

Yugi stepped in front of Joey. "Let him go Joey, you'll get your shot at him."

Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking around the stadium with their arms around each other. She then saw a girl who had long black hair in a pony tail and wore a red and black Demon Slayer suit. She also had a sword sheath at her side and kept a giant boomerang strapped on her back.

Kagome ran to her. "Sango! Sango is that you?"

Inuyasha started after her. "Sango's here?" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks when he noticed a man that appeared to be a demon with long white hair and wore a sweeping white robe. He also kept two sword sheaths at his side. He recognized him. "Sesshomaru, I knew it! Hey Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru noticed him and didn't seem to be surprised. "Oh it's you, I knew you'd be here Inuyasha. I see that wench of yours and yourself have turned into lovesick puppies, especially you."

Inuyasha was angered. "Hey watch what you say about Kagome! At least I have someone who loves me."

"I'll see you in the ring." Sesshomaru was silenced and took his leave.

Inuyasha suddenly smelled the worst stench ever. Two figures appeared in the stands where he could see them. "Naraku, Kagura."

Kagome on the other hand had just caught up with Sango. "Hey Sango!"

Sango turned around. "Kagome? Kagome is that you?" They hugged. "Kagome it's so good to see you. Where's Inuyasha?"

"Oh I'm sure loafing around here somewhere." said Kagome.

Sango spoke bending her head down and shaking it. "You two had another fight didn't you?"

Kagome answered. "Well actually Sango it's quite the opposite."

Sango looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

Kagome began. "Last night was the sweetest night ever. Inuyasha confessed for me and we kissed."

Sango looked both happy and shocked. "What? You two kissed?"

Kagome closed her eyes, looked up and smiled. "It was wonderful Sango, we kissed and kissed and kissed for three hours last night."

Sango looked at the same time both amazed and sad. "You look so in love Kagome. I've never seen you like this. I'm happy for you."

Kagome noticed Sango's sadness. "Sango are you okay. You don't look so good and where's Miroku?"

Sango looked down as she spoke. "He's gone. We fought a powerful demon and he became severely wounded. He was beyond our aid."

Kagome was shocked. "Miroku's gone! Oh no." Sango continued. "It happened the night after we confessed our love for each other as well. We also kissed the way you and Inuyasha did."

Kagome gave her condolences. "That's awful Sango, and you too were just falling in love."

"I swear on my love for him I'll bring him back with the power of the Sacred Jewel! I'll even bear his child just to get him back." Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Hey Kagome say hello to Kilalah." "Where's Kilalah, I haven't seen her either." Kagome was puzzled.

Sango revealed her guardian ghost to be Kilalah in her tiger form. "Kilalah died while we fought the demon. I was barely able to drive it away it. For some reason we never saw it again." Kagome looked like she had seen enough.

Suichi was walking alone to formulate potential strategies for against his opponents. He noticed someone familiar about 75 feet away from him and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a girl about his age who had short brown hair and wore green and white fighting outfit. She had two pairs of nunchuks attached to her belt.

"Keiko? Keiko is that really you?" Suichi saw that it was indeed Keiko but he was greeted with a slap across his face.

Keiko looked extremely angry and bitter. "Why didn't you tell that Yusuke died?"

Suichi tried to explain himself. "Listen I had forgo." He was interrupted as another slap left a mark on his face.

"Keiko please." Suichi was slapped again. Kieko tried to slap him again but this time he grabbed her wrist. "Believe me Keiko I miss him too. I have a huge score to settle with Yusuke's killer."

Keiko was screaming at him. "I want him back Suichi! I want him back. I'm sorry." Keiko by this time had lowered herself into Suichi's arms and sobbed nonstop.

Suichi comforted her. "I know how you feel Keiko, but I swear I'll avenge him." "So Keiko tell me, how did you find out his death?"

"Genkai told me before she died. She became my guardian and I became a shaman. I'll get Yusuke back even if I have to do it alone."

"Don't worry Keiko I'll help you." Suichi put his arms around her and hugged her.

About a minute later two fighters approached Suichi. One looked to be a kid that wore a red and yellow shirt and blue pants. He had a red and yellow hat and had small star tattoos on his face. The other was taller. He wore all blue and white. He had blue that was slicked back but had a few green strands out in front. The tall one spoke. "Hello Kurama, it's been a long time."

Suichi recognized both of them. "Rinku, Touya, it's nice to see both you as well. What are you two doing here?"

Rinku answered. "We each got invitations from Kuwabara for his Tournament. I just can't tell why he'd organize a Tournament like this."

Suichi spoke. "It's because he's gone insane and wants to rule the world. He's been corrupted by an evil warrior spirit."

Both of them were shocked. "What???!!!"

Suichi couldn't help but notice a mysterious hooded figure hanging around the other end. His aura appeared to be strangely familiar. "Say Touya, whom is that fighter over there?"

"Nobody knows who that is. We call him the Mystery Fighter." said Touya.

Rinku spoke. "Hey Kurama, remember Zeru well he's my ghost."

"Also my guardian ghost is your old friend Seiryu the Blue Dragon." said Touya.

Suichi also noticed that Akuren was standing in the rafters watching his prey.

As the fighters were conversing the stadium was filling up with spectators of human and demon origins including Anna and Jun who got seats on the mezzanine. Two girls came through the door. They were the announcers.

One of them climbed into the front row booth and spoke. "Welcome fight fans! My name is Koto and I'll be your announcer in the crowd!"

The other jumped into the ring. "Hi everybody! I'm Juri and I'll be your ringside announcer! The Tournament will officially begin momentarily but first we will hear a description of the rules from our host.... Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara walked through the doorway in his white trenchcoat and stepped into the ring. He began. "As you all know I will be competing in this Tournament. The winner will be declared Undisputed Shaman King. The first round will begin with 32 fighters and only half of them will advance. The losers however can stay on the island and hang around if they wish but they have to stay out of my way. As you all know, if you are out of the ring for 10 seconds or down for 10 seconds you lose. That is the only way to lose. The Shamans can lose all of their furyoku but they can still fight. They can use an unlimited amount of weapons but they can only use one guardian ghost. Also, they can feel free to kill their opponents. In fact, I would appreciate it if they did. Enough small talk, let's begin."

Juri spoke through the microphone. "You heard the man! Let's begin the roulette wheel. All Shaman Fights will be chosen at 100% random. The wheel will stop at our first combatants."

The gigantic stadium viewer showed two wheels with the fighters' faces on it plus arrow next to each wheel. The wheels began to spin and was spinning for about a full minute before it finally came to a complete stop.

Juri announced. "Okay our first match will be....... Trey Racer vs Mako Tsunami!"

To Be Continued.

Read and Review.

That's right everybody! The fights will officially begin next chapter starting with Trey vs Mako! Also feel free to make predictions about future matchups. That's all for now.


	11. First Match, Elemental Clash

Disclaimer: Look, I don't own anything!

As I said when last chapter ended, the fights have begun! So place your bets everyone, cause it's kickoff time!

Ch.11 First Match, Elemental Clash

Trey and Mako and Mako both stepped into the ring with weapons in hand and poised to start. They walked until they were about five feet away from each other and they both spoke. "Good luck Trey." "Same here Mako." They shook hands and walked backwards about 20 feet.

Koto spoke out. "Now that's what I call sportsmanship although it's not what we're here to do so Juri do the honors."

Juri began. "Fighters ready...... And begin!"

Both of them oversouled. "Corey! Spirit form, into the snowboard!" Trey had a much larger blue aura around his board. "Oceanis! Spirit form, into the trident!" Mako had a greenish-blue aura around his trident.

Trey charged forward. "I'll start Mako!" An icy fist emerged from his board. "Mupupu Punch!" Mako quickly dodged it however. Trey turned around and tried again "Mupupu Punch!" but Mako avoided it. Trey then charged with is board but Mako blocked it. That same outcome occurred for two more attacks.

"Come on Trey you can better than that." Mako started to twist his trident. "Hydro Gatling Gun!"

As he twisted at an accelerated rpm water was shooting at Trey. He used his board to guard himself but the pressure was too strong and knocked Trey out of the ring and broke his spirit control.

Koto spoke. "And Mako draws first blood in this match. As some of you may know whenever a Shaman's spirit control is broken, he or she loses the furyoku he or she used to oversoul."

Trey quickly got back into the ring. "Nice attack Mako, but a little shower isn't going to stop me."

"Oh really, Hydro Gatling Gun!" Mako twisted his trident again. This time Trey was ready and leaped over the water shots. "Icicle Assault!" Trey sent a rain of razor-sharp icicles down on Mako who dodged the first few but the rest hit him and broke his spirit control.

Mako however picked himself up and charged. His Trident powered up with a blue aura. "Aqua Slash!" Trey however expected it and an icicle appeared out of the board. "Ice Dagger!" Their attacks met at a standoff. For three more attacks they exchanged blows but couldn't land a decisive one. Finally their attacks both struck at the same time, piercing each other's shoulders and breaking their spirit control. Before Mako could regain his composure Trey powered up his furyoku. A relatively big image of Corey was over his board. He slammed his board into the ground. "Iceberg Attack!" A wave of razor-sharp icebergs sped towards who tried to leap over them but it was too late. Three of the icebergs stabbed his furyoku aura and knocked him back. Mako lost a relatively big chunk of furyoku. He however landed on his feet and counter attacked. "Ocean shark wave!" Four blue slash attacks charged at Trey like sharks in water.

Trey however stopped it by striking his board against the waves and froze them. "Wow Trey you stopped the waves! You're a very worthy opponent! But my cause is too great. I will win this match for the sake of my father. Once I become Undisputed Shaman King I'll finally find him and take a nice long voyage across the open sea."

Trey answered. "That is very understandable Mako, but I have a cause of my own. The moment I am crowned Undisputed Shaman King I will finally save the Minuchins."

Out of nowhere a random demon spectator shouted. "Quit talking and start fighting! I want some blood!"

"Yeah let's keep going. I wanna see you two beat the living hell out of each other." said a slightly agitated Juri.

Mako was ready and charged up his furyoku to match Trey's level of power at the moment. He raised up his trident and even though it was inside the stadium it began to rain on Trey. After a few seconds it was starting to downpour on him. It rain with the same velocity and power as the Hydro Gatling Gun. "Torrential Downpour!" Trey tried to shield himself but the pressure was too strong and knocked him down causing his spirit control to be broken. Mako launched another barrage as soon as Trey got to his feet.

Trey however kept on his toes and froze the rain. He then somehow took the frozen droplets under his control. He maniputed the rain and turned it to hail. "Nice try Mako, Torrential Hailstorm!" The hail barrage was launched to Mako's location. His trident however was in attack position. He thrust it forward. "Meet one of my strongest attacks, Hydro Twister!" horizontal aqua spiral tornado was sent at Trey. The sheer velocity of the twister was too much for him. It knocked him out of the ring and broke his spirit control causing him to lose a lot of furyoku.

Trey picked himself up and powered up again. He was getting somewhat tired at this point. He talked to himself. "Man this guy is tough. I can't even freeze that attack it's so fast. What's he expect me to do surf? That's it! I've never done it before but there's no other way to beat that attack."

Mako launched another attack. "Hydro Twister!" Mako launched another twister on Trey. Trey noticed that the inside was wide enough to jump through. "Get ready Corey! Now!" He leaped into the twister and landed his board along the side. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" He was surfing the twister but was going in a spiral direction from top to bottom.

Mako couldn't believe it. "What!? How is he doing that? No one can surf that!"

Trey called out. "I don't suppose you've ever been to the Ice Curl Rock before." Trey finally reached the end of the tunnel and powered up. "Mupupu Punch!" Trey's attack hit Mako square in jaw knocking him out of the ring. Mako slammed into the ground and his spirit control broke. He lost a huge amount of furyoku this time.

They both got up and charged at each other exchanging blow for blow against their weapons. Mako twice wounded Trey on the left arm and Trey was able to knock Mako down a couple of times with his board. "Face it Dude you can't win. Ice always beats water." "There's a first time for everything Trey. Never underestimate the power of the ocean."

Mako pointed his trident toward the ring a small but fast growing aqua tower was summoned. "Tornado wall!" The aqua tornado was fully grown now and headed towards Trey who was immediately picked up and tossed like a rag doll to the stadium wall. His spirit control was broken. Juri began the count. "Okay Trey is out of the ring so if he stays out for ten seconds Mako wins. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6." At the count of six Trey awkwardly climbed back into the ring where launched another tornado wall.

Trey however ready this time. "Ice Blizzard!" A barrage of baseball sized snowballs were hurled at the tornado which suddenly froze.

Both fighters were getting weary and tired at this time. They each lost a huge percentage of their furyoku but Mako wasn't about to give up. "I won't lose Trey. Prepare to meet my most powerful attack and I guarantee you won't be able to stop it." Mako powered up with every ounce of strength he had left. A giant image of Oceanis appeared above him.

"Don't think you can scare me Mako. I'll match you." said Trey who also powered up. A giant image of Corey appeared above him.

Mako suddenly raised his trident above himself. "Tsunami Force!!!!" He stuck the weapon into the ring and from the edge of the stands a gigantic tidal wave began to race towards Trey.

Trey held his ground a giant wall of ice and snow appeared. "Avalanche!!!!" Trey was on top of the avalanche and surfed it with his board. The two powerhouse forces raced toward each other and collided. For about 15 seconds the two attacks were at a standoff and couldn't plow through one another. Suddenly Mako's wall of water showed signs of faltering because the avalanche was beginning to push it back. Trey spoke. "Sorry Mako but in an elemental clash, ice always beats water." The avalanche plowed through Mako's tidal wave and crushed him.

"That was fantastic! Trey's avalanche just completely took down Mako's tidal wave and Mako is nowhere to be seen!" said a thrilled Koto.

The frost had cleared and Trey was revealed to be standing above the bed of ice and snow and still had furyoku left.

Just then from under an ice boulder emerged Mako who didn't have any furyoku left. He collapsed to the ground.

Juri began the count. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7." At the count of seven Mako attempted to get up but his legs gave way and he stayed down. "8,9,10! And winner is Trey Racer!" Yoh and company all cheered except for Lenny.

Yoh shouted from the crowd. "Great match Buddy!"

Trey was still in the ring and he picked Mako up. Mako was still conscious. "Ha Ha, what a great fight. You have defeated me today my friend but we will fight again."

Trey shook his hand. "I look forward to that day Mako."

Mako exited the stadium and Juri spoke through the microphone. "Alrighty, the first match is finished so let's move on to our next bout!"

Everyone took a look at the stadium viewer screen and the roulette wheels went through their cycle once again.

Juri announced. "Okay our next fighters are ............. Keiko Yukimura vs Weevil Underwood!"

To Be Continued. What did everyone think of the first fight? Read and Review.

Anyway the next chapter is the fight between Keiko and Weevil.


	12. Keiko's Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Are you people happy now?

I apologize for not updating sooner. School has been hell and I've hardly had any time for updating. But enough about that, it's time for the next match!

Ch.12 Keiko's Wrath

Once Juri announced the combatants Weevil was the first and more eager of the two to get in the ring. He had a very horny grin on his face. Keiko was about to jump into the ring when Suichi grabbed her arm. "Keiko, be careful." "Don't worry Suichi I'll be fine."

Keiko entered the ring and met eye to eye with Weevil. She was even a little taller than him. "I suggest you quit now Geekwad, you won't beat me so go home to Mommy."

Weevil answered and wasn't affected. "He he he, I think you're the one that should be worried little schoolgirl. I'll snap your head off like a praying mantis."

Chocolove in the stands began singing. "It's Bugboy and the Schoolgirl come on sing it with me."

"Shut up Chocolove!" said everyone.

Juri did her thing. "Okay fighters at your positions.... 3.... 2......1. Ready, set, go!"

Weevil went first. "Spidera! Spirit form, into the tojo blades!" Weevil had a black and green aura around his blades. They were also spinning at a very fast rpm and were making buzzing noises like bees.

Keiko oversouled. "Genkai! Spirit form, into the nunchuks!" Keiko only took out one of her weapons but surrounding it was an aura combined with green and blue.

Koto spoke. "Hmm, this is surprising. Keiko only took out one of her two pairs of nunchuks. She's giving Weevil a weapon advantage."

Touya asked. "What is she doing? She's only using one weapon. Weevil is going to slice her to pieces."

Suichi replied. "Keiko knows what she's doing. I have faith in her."

This surprised Weevil. "You're only using one weapon. For an A schoolgirl like you I thought you'd be smarter than that. However I'll give you one more chance to surrender before I slice out your organs and carve them up piece by piece. He he he."

"Not on your life Four Eyes. You'll be nothing but roadkill when I'm done with you. I only one pair of nunchuks to beat you. Genkai's full potential can be only used in one weapon. When you use one guardian ghost in two weapons. Each weapon gets half of the guardian ghost's full power. You should have done your homework like I did." said a cocky Keiko. She was also showing off moves with her nunchuks.

Both of them struck patented strike poses and charged. Weevil quickly slashed in with both blades at the same time but Keiko held her weapon with two hands and blocked them. That was the outcome for two more attacks. Weevil then tried slashing in two directions. However Keiko moved quickly, span around and kept blocking with the precision of a master.

Weevil spoke to himself. "She's quick. Somehow her defense is very strong. Let's see how she does long range. He he he." He held up his blades. "Spider shuriken attack!" He threw his blades at her like they were ninja stars.

Keiko however was ready and staved them off like they were nothing. Before Weevil's weapons could return to him she held up her nunchuks. "Spirit boomerang!" She appeared to toss the nunchuks but a blue aura shaped like her weapon came out of it and headed towards Weevil. Somehow his blades returned to him just in time so he could block it.

A soon as her attack was blocked she charged right at him. She frontal attacked him but he was able to block it. She kept trying for two more tries but to no avail. Finally on the third time she was able to hit Weevil in the midsection and a few times on the head knocking him down. Weevil's spirit control was broken and his forehead was lightly bruised.

Koto spoke through the microphone. "I know I'm supposed to be an impartial announcer but.... You go girl, kiss his ass!"

"You're going to pay for that little missy. I can't believe you hit somebody with glasses on." He picked himself up and slashed his weapons into the ground. "Arise my Ant Army!" From the ground about twenty 3 feet tall ants emerged from the ground and started towards Keiko. She however in attack position. She held one end with one hand and the other with other hand. She pointed it towards the ants who were now thirty feet away from her. She began to twist it in a circular motion. "Spirit Shotgun!" As she twisted it a whole bunch of spirit bullets emerged. They vaporized every single ant and a few bullets came after him but his blades staved them off.

This surprised Rinku. "Hey Kurama, wasn't that one of Yusuke's techniques." "It was but Genkai could use his attacks as well."

Weevil did it again but this time 3 feet tall spiders emerged. "Spider Army Arise! It's feeding time!" The spiders moved swiftly towards her.

She kept her position. "Spirit Shotgun!" She shot out more spirit bullets this time. The spiders leaped and dodged the first wave but the second wave destroyed them. The third wave knocked Weevil down and broke his spirit control.

Mai cheered. "That's it Honey keep him down!"

Suichi spoke with relief. "Agreed. I am glad that Keiko is winning. Maybe there is nothing to worry about after all."

Kuwabara spoke to himself by the entrance. "Keiko is kicking his ass. Maybe this weasel has been shitting me all this time. Maybe I should have just killed him right on the spot, but I might be wrong."

Weevil was growing weary and thought. "Her defense is too strong. I can't even scratch or sting her. That's it! This bug's wings have been healed."

Weevil held up his blades to the sky. "Hornet Swarm!" An entire swarm of hornets came at Keiko who decided to unleash more furyoku to back her attack. "Spirit Shotgun!" More spirit bullets barraged the hornets but most of them avoided every shot. They began to nosedive Keiko who went into a close range and started swatting them away one by one.

As she fought some got through and stung her. Every sting left a small green energy trail. As she fought she became slightly weaker. Eventually she killed three fourths of the swarm but the rest hovered around Weevil as if guarding him.

Keiko yelled. "What have you done to me?! Care to explain why I feel weaker!?"

"I should tell you Keiko, these hornets are not ordinary hornets. They are like mosquitos and those stings you received did not inject small ity bity bits of venom but they feed off of you. They feed on furyoku! You are lucky that my first hornets are full but these haven't even had breakfast. Hornet Swarm Second Wave!"

Weevil dispatched a sceond wave of hornets at Keiko who kept her stance but this time an energy ball was forming at the tip of her weapon. "Spirit Grenade Launcher!" The energy ball was shot the center of the swarm and burst. The energy engulfed the hornets and vaporized each and every one of them.

Weevil was furious. "My hornets! My sweet precious hornets! Ok, no more Mr. Nice Bug!" By this time Weevil powered tremendously and a gigantic image of Spidera appeared above him. "Prepare to die you bitch! Spider Acid Blast!" Spidera sent a huge blast of acid at Keiko who leaped and dodged it. However some acid broke her spirit control and melted a portion of her costume near her left shoulder.

Keiko started to worry. "That was close. If any of that acid touches my skin I'm done for." Weevil sent another blast which she dodged but then he sent a barrage of acid at her. She somehow leaped, dodged, and blocked every single one of them.

One last blast was spewed out but this had more velocity and came when Keiko came out of a jump. Suichi got up from his seat. "Keiko look out!" She turned and saw the acid coming right at her but it was too late. Keiko covered herself with her arms right before the acid engulfed her. Suichi jumped out of his seat. "Keiko!! No.... no."

Weevil began to chuckle. "He he he he he. I told she should have backed out but she didn't listen. Now she's dead."

Koto was shocked and amazed. "Oh my! A thick cloud of acid smacked into Keiko and is still surrounding her I'm pretty sure what is now her skeleton. It was a real shame because it's another loss for woman kind."

Kuwabara began to get a shocked look on his face and began to grab the hilt of his sword.

All of a sudden Weevil's green acid cloud was overcome by a blue aura and it was Keiko who had the acid blocked in front of her by her nunchuks. Suichi sat back down. "Keiko, thank goodness." Yoh and company cheered as loud as they could.

Weevil couldn't believe it. "What??!! Why aren't you dead!!??" Keiko yelled out three words. A giant image of Genkai also appeared above her. "Spirit Reflection Blast!!" She sent a strong energy blast at Weevil who was knocked all the way down to the stadium wall and slammed hard into the wall. His outfit was torn and he lost a huge amount of furyoku.

Koto was amazed. "That was awesome! Keiko escaped death by sending the blast right back at Weevil! I haven't seen the Spirit Reflection Blast since it was used by Genkai against Shishi Wakamaru! Juri start the count!"

Juri got into position. "Alrighty! If Weevil stays out of the ring for 10 seconds Keiko wins! 1,2,3,4,5,6." At the count of six Weevil gingerly got back into the ring and was furious. "That's it!!" He powered up and another large image of Spidera was shown above him. "Spider web strike!" Long extensions of spider webs shot out of blades. Keiko easily dodged them but somehow they homed in on her from behind and attached. He shot out more webs and trapped her in an enormous spider web which kept her from moving a muscle.

Keiko spoke to herself. "Oh shit." Suichi's jaw dropped. "Oh no. She's at his mercy now. He'll slice her to pieces."

Weevil laughed. "He he he. I can have my way with you now. Say hasta la vista to your head."

The demons in the audience. "That's it Weevil dice her up! Slice her head right off! It's about damn time I saw some blood!"

Koto spoke. "I never I'd say this but.... Somebody stop him! He's gonna rip her head off!"

Weevil took his stance. "The time has come. Spider Shuriken attack!" Weevil launched his blades aiming for her head. Keiko tried desperately to somehow get loose from the webbing. Suichi jumped out of his seat. "Keiko!!!!!" At that moment she got her right arm loose and tossed her nunchuks into the air. The first blade bounced off her weapon but the second sliced it in half. Luckily her nunchuks changed the tojo blades' path and sliced the webbing and Keiko was let loose.

Weevil got his weapons back and couldn't believe it. "What!!?? That's not fair! I need a vacation. Wait a minute you lost your weapon."

Keiko took out her second pair and showed off moves. "Genkai's number 2 rule. Always carry an extra weapon." She also powered up with everything she had left and an enormous image of Genkai appeared. She positioned her weapon in front of her into the shape of a gun and the tip began to glow blue.

Weevil began to cringe. "Oh crap, I don't much furyoku left." "Listen Keiko I never meant to chop you're head off. I have an anger management problem you see and."

Keiko interrupted him. "Save it for the mental home! It's time to wipe you out you filthy piece of shit! Spirit Gun!!" A huge energy beam shot out from the tip of the nunchuks. Weevil used the last of his furyoku to block it but to no avail and he was sent flying out of the ring and landing face first. His midsection was bleeding and his glasses were bent.

Koto was amazed. "That was fantastic! Keiko somehow used Yusuke Urameshi's trademark Spirit Gun! I haven't seen that attack for some time. Hurry up Juri count!"

Juri began. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! And winner of match 2 is Keiko Yukimura!"

Yoh and company in the stands went wild. "You go girl!" yelled Tea. "That's the way to beat Weevil!" yelled Joey. "What a woman!" said Ryo who looked very infatuated. "You go girl indeed." said Suichi to himself.

Kuwabara walked up to a very dazed Weevil who just got up. He grabbed him by the shirt. 'You lost Weevil. I thought you said you were strong."

Weevil slowly replied. "Uuhhh Kuwabara ummm I never thought a little schoolgirl like that could be powerful. I made a mistake that's all."

Kuwabara tightened his grip and scowled. "The only mistake that was made was me recruiting a sniveling little weasel like you for my Tournament. You're an embarrassment!" Kuwabara threw him aside and oversouled. Weevil slowly crawled. "Uhh Kuwabara, what are you doing?"

Kuwabara powered up. "Something I should have a done when I met you. Spirit Knives!" he sent two powered spirit knives at Weevil who didn't have any more strength to move. The knives headed for his sides and sliced both arms off. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Weevil's limbs landed against the wall drenched with blood. What was left of Weevil's shoulders on him had blood pouring out. Weevil was somehow still alive but in excruciating pain.

The demons in the crowd cheered like they never cheered before. "Yeah!! That was awesome Kuwabara! You're the man! Smear the rest of his blood on the ground!"

Kuwabara walked up to him and started choking him. He held his sword close to Weevil's neck. "Guren Kaina!" He set off an explosion on Weevil's chest and his clothes were destroyed. More blood also came out. His lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud and a blue ectoplasmic aura was absorbed into the Millenium Blade. It glowed yellow for about 30 seconds and then went back to normal.

Yoh and company gasped in horror. Inuyasha asked. "What just happened?" Len answered. "Weevil's soul and power was absorbed blade. It's what happens when a shaman dies at the hands of it."

Joey spoke to Yugi who was shocked. "Hey Yug you okay? Hey come on Weevil got what he deserved right."

"Of course he got what he deserved but I think Kuwabara was going to kill Weevil whether he won or not. When it looked like the acid killed Keiko, he grabbed his sword. I think there's more to Kuwabara than meets the eye."

After Weevil's body was cleared away Juri spoke once again. "Now that the garbage has been cleared out we can start the third match! Roulette wheel go!" The roulette wheel went through it's cycle again.

"Our next fighters are...... Ryo of the Wooden Sword vs The Mystery Fighter!"

To Be Continued. Read and Review.

Next time it's Ryo vs The Mystery Fighter. The identity of the Mystery will be revealed next chapter. Also I apologize again for not updating. School has held me back.


	13. Mystery Fighter Unveiled

1Disclaimer: I just got back I don't own a frickin thing.

I am back. For those who lost track of what happened the tournament has begun and Keiko has defeated Weevil. The next match is Ryo vs The Mystery Fighter. Everyone enjoy.

Chapter 13: Mystery Fighter Unveiled

The crowd cheered louder than a European audience at a World Cup soccer game as vivid and clear blood stains were already on the ground outside the ring from Kuwabara's merciless slaughter of Weevil Underwood.

Keiko was greeted by a relieved Suichi who wrapped his arms around her at the very moment she stepped into his group's section. "Keiko, don't ever do that to me again. That was an astounding victory but you were nearly killed twice. I lost two of my friends I can't lose you too."

She replied to Suichi who was nearly in tears. "I know how you feel, I'm here. Please let go a little bit you're crushing my ribs." Suichi let her go and they went back to their seats. Keiko was immediately swarmed by Mai, Tea, and Kagome who were very proud of their fellow female. "Atta girl way to go." "That was fantastic." "That was insane but you scared us half to death."

Joey spoke with Yugi in a whisper. "Hey Yug what were you saying earlier about Kuwabara?"

"Joey I think Kuwabara killed Weevil to defend Keiko. I mean wasn't that Yusuke's dying wish. There may be a little bit of good left in Kuwabara but I can't explain it. He wouldn't hesitate to kill any of us if we were at his mercy.'

"I don't know Yug. Maybe he only killed him because he lost the match to a girl. Remember he didn't have any problem injuring Suichi back at Yoh's place remember."

Yugi pondered some more. "True but something is not right here."

While everyone was conversing except for Inuyasha and Kagome who were making out passionately, Ryo stepped into the ring for his match. "Ryo The Dead Ender is here for a Shaman Queen!" The demon crowd was not impressed. "Get the hell out the ring moron!"

Ryo yelled out to Koto with hearts in his eyes. "Hey Foxy, want to be my Shaman Queen? That tail of yours could be my pillow at night." Koto looked at Ryo like he was from outer space.

The Mystery Fighter was already in the ring prepared for Ryo. The fighter still wore the very thick black cloak to conceal himself. He spoke in a very raspy and obnoxious voice. "Shaman Queen, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? I'll shove my fist down your throat and out your ass. I don't think any woman would want to see what you look like after that. Maybe by now you realize that you're about to die."

Ryo was not phased. "Really, well how would you like splinters in your mouth from this wooden sword when I make you suck on it?"

Koto started the announcement. "Ok some serious tension going on here! That's a sign for a ruthless match! Allow me to do the honors Juri. You two can go at it any time after my call. Ready and fight!

Ryo had his sword in hand. The Mystery Fighter spoke just loud enough for Suichi to mentally read. "You ready brother?" A grinning muscular black-haired face with black sunglasses appeared next to him.

Suichi gasped in horror. What?! It can't be! This is impossible!

The Mystery Fighter threw his cloak to the outside of the ring. The small, scraggly black-haired man in the ring had the figure of a man but his face complexion was abnormally pale. He was wearing matching bluish-black shirt and pants. He was by no means good to look upon and his beady eyes appeared to be very incriminating to Ryo. His eyes did not leave Ryo for even a millisecond.

"My name is Toguro, The Elder Toguro." Even Kuwabara looking on from his V.I.P. room received a slight chill up his spine. He remembered very well his battle in the Dark tournament with this freak. Kuwabara was the victor but did have a good amount of bloodloss in the match. "So he finally showed himself I was getting impatient. I hate this freak why did I have to bring him here?"

Shishio interrupted his thoughts. "Don't tell me that you're afraid. Fear is weakness remember."

"Listen I'm not afraid I've beaten this guy before but he always comes back. I'll tell you one thing he is one fighter I look forward to facing so I can kill him once and for all. He is a real thorn in my side."

Keiko went over to Suichi whose thoughts were searching for an explanation why Elder Toguro had returned after Suichi had imprisoned him in the tree. "Kurama how in God's name is he back?" "Keiko I haven't a clue. I don't know how he could have escaped my Sinner Tree. I thought for sure that he would be immobilized permanently unless, unless someone freed him."

"Was it Kuwabara?" "I doubt it, even Kuwabara in his current frame of mind would not want a previous enemy to be at large."

Inuyasha came over to Suichi and Keiko. "Hey Suichi do u know this guy? He has demon stench all over him." "Yes Inuyasha his name is Elder Toguro and he is a defeated enemy of mine. Before going after another enemy Shinobu Sensui I imprisoned him in a tree that gave him constant painful nightmares. There is no way he could have escaped on his own because his mind was immobilized. Kuwabara must have a very good reason for having him in this tournament because Elder Toguro nearly killed him once. He has the ability to shift his body parts, extend himself, and regenerate after being attacked. He is in fact nearly indestructible."

Inuyasha spoke again. "Ryo is going to have a serious challenge then." Suichi realized what Inuyasha just said. "Ryo! Shit he has to get out of there!" Suichi ran frantically over to Yoh.

Meanwhile in the ring the combatants were ready to fight.

Ryo was in preparation. "It doesn't matter what your name is. You will face Ryo The Dead Ender! Tokagero Spirit Form, into the Wooden Sword!" Ryo's wooden sword glowed with a pure purple aura emanating from Tokagero's face at the handle. The color was more potent than before the Tunnel of Tartarus and from what sense of smell Elder Toguro had the aura gave off a odorous stench that Ryo apparently was immune to. The wooden added a new accessory, at the tip of the wooden blade was the silver tip of metal giving the wooden sword more cut effect.

Elder Toguro only laughed somewhat and pulled out a handle out of his pocket. To Ryo it was only the handle of a sword but Suichi recognized its significance immediately who stopped in his tracks for the moment. "The Trial Sword! How does Elder Toguro have it? I thought Kuwabara kept it for safe keeping." Kuwabara looked on with anger on his face at the scene below.

"Now Brother, into the Trial Sword!" A massive surge of dark, demonic energy was now concentrated in the Trial Sword. Slowly but surely the dark energy was constructing and shaping a signature sword for Elder Toguro's power. At the end, the finished product was purple and dark gray scimitar with the shape of a fist at the bottom of a handle. A demonic, toxic aura surrounded the blade. "This is the last weapon you will ever lay eyes on, The Toguro Brimstone Scimitar."

At this point Suichi finally reached Yoh almost at the point of panic. "Yoh we must get him out of there he must not fight him!" "What are you talking about Suichi? I have confidence in Ryo." "Yoh you don't understand I know that monster and I am almost 100 sure that Ryo will die if he fights this match."

Yoh replied. "Suichi listen, I couldn't get him out even if I wanted to. Ryo has a goal just like every one of us and I can't deny him his chance, it's wrong. Look if his life becomes seriously in danger I'll pull him out." Suichi was not confident. "It may be too late by then Yoh."

The fight was starting without any interference from Suichi. "Prepare to fall at the hands of Ryo The Dead Ender! Ryo charged full speed at the very still and calm Elder Toguro. He raised his sword and on a loud war cry sliced him square in two. His figure now resembled twins conjoined at the waist. He even held a firm grip on his sword. Koto and Juri knew what this meant but were sworn to secrecy because of their positions. Ryo was clueless to the situation because of his inexperience with Elder Toguro.

"Ha ha, you never stood a chance. You don't mess with a Dead Ender." Ryo held his sword along his shoulder and walked away from his opponent like he was walking off into a sunset.

Elder Toguro's sliced halves quickly reformed back into one. He held out his left hand and was ready to extend. Suichi assisted from the stands. "I will not let him die. Ryo look out!" Ryo turned his head just in time to see Elder Toguro's extended arm headed right for his torso. He staved off the attack and his enemy's hand returned to him with only a very a slight scratch. Ryo wanted answers. "What are you some kind of freak?"

Elder Toguro only laughed as he answered. "Ok I'll explain it to you and hopefully for your sake you will understand. I have the ability to extend my body parts, shape shift, regenerate after you attack, and most importantly shift my vital organs." When he said this Elder Toguro held out both hand to show his heart and his brain working underneath his skin. "The only way you can kill me is to pierce either one. You will receive the grand prize if you do but at the rate you're going that's physically impossible hahahahahaha."

"And I'll tell you why. When your friend Suichi trapped me away for a little while my brain lost nearly all ability to coordinate my special talents. My dear brother and I made a deal so that he could be my guardian ghost, and I could be a Shaman. Learning the ways of furyoku gave me my powers back. This scimitar gives me my talents back along with a weapon in my hands. Such as this! Demon hands!" From the spiked edges of the scimitar's blade came forth multiple hands made of dark, potent, energy. They were headed straight for Ryo who gripped his sword tighter.

"Hhhhhhaaa" Ryo tried slashing the attack dead with his powered up sword but all of the hands easily dodged the slashes and formed into fists. Before he could counter the first dark fist landed on Ryo in his stomach knocking the wind out of him and breaking his spirit control. The second used an uppercut to propel him in the air. The final two got on opposite sides and used Ryo as a pinball.

"Ah, oh, uhh, ddaahh" Finally both demon fists powered up to punch him towards the ring floor. Just mere feet before the ground he felt a searing pain in both arms, legs, and in his midsection. "Aaaahhh" Ryo was literally being held above the ground by Elder Toguro's extended fingers in his arms, legs, and midsection.

Immediately when the fingers were released they formed into a fist and sucker punched him to the far end of the ring. Ryo lost a fair chunk of furyoku due to the assault. Yoh and his group looked concerned. "Come on Ryo, don't die on me." After of few seconds of recuperation he returned to a vertical base. However due to the deep gashes in legs he had some difficulty standing. He was bleeding somewhat but not enough to be a factor.

Elder Toguro laughed. "Hahahah I didn't think I would get such an easy opponent in the first round. Surrender now and I just might spare your miserable life. Ryo looked back with determination "This fight hasn't even begun yet! Lizard Lunge!" Ryo charged and leaped in the air dodging the counteracting left hand of Elder Toguro. "Dewlap Attack!" Ryo's sword attack nailed his opponent and knocked him outside of the ring breaking his powered up spirit control.

Koto looked suprised and Yoh looked somewhat relieved. "And Ryo is not going down without a fight he seemed to have broken Elder Toguro's spirit control and knocked him out of the ring. An angry Elder Toguro was however back on his feet before Juri started a count. Ryo's counterstrike even got Kuwabara's attention.

"That's it, time to suffer!" He shot his left hand this time at a higher velocity aiming for Ryo's chest who was ready. "Lizard Skin Shield!" The hand could not penetrate the barrier made of Tokagero's energy and somehow the lizard stench broke Elder Toguro's spirit control once again. He tried again by shaping his hand with a drill. The result did not change.

To try something different he powered up with his furyoku and above him showed the very muscular upper torso of his younger brother. He held his sword like a bazooka. "Brimstone demon rocket!" A rocket made of dark energy was launched straight at Ryo. Ryo knew what to do. "Tokagero!" Ryo powered up as well. When the rocket was within 30 feet he had his strategy formulated. "Tokagero! Lizard tongue whip!"

A long pink tongue extended from the safety of the shield and somehow it knocked the rocket away and straight towards the one who sent it. Elder Toguro looked like a bomb was going to explode in his face. The rocket him and exploded on contact. It knocked him back and severely broke his spirit control. His frail body gave off a serious amount smoke and blood almost mixed together.

When the smoke cleared an energized Ryo was in mid-air heading for his falling adversary. "Dewlap Attack!" His powered strike slammed Elder Toguro into the stadium wall and down to the ground. Two of his ribs were hanging out of his profusely bleeding torso. Suichi and Yoh were both shocked and excited. "That was unbelievable. If Ryo knocks out all of Elder Toguro's spirit control he'll win." This line both of them said at the same time. "Because he needs furyoku to control his powers!"

Len spoke for the first time in the match. "If that big idiot wins I'll have to hear him brag until the second round. My personal hell will come true."

Koto was even elated. "What a counter by Ryo The Dead Ender! Count Juri!" "Alrighty then "1, 2 ,3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," During the count the demon slowly but surely regenerated his midsection and at the count of eight was back to normal.

Before Elder Toguro had any time to catch his breath Ryo jumped his power to a new high. An enormous image of Tokagero appeared him and a new giant snake-like creature with multiple heads. "Yamatano Orochi!" When this was yelled the snake made a beeline for Elder Toguro who was frozen with shock. The snake heads circled him and grasped him with their mouths.

After about a minute of jawing around, the snakes tossed a multi-bitten Elder Toguro who's body parts were hanging by a thread. Ryo was happy with the result but was surprised that he was still intact. His scimitar somehow was still in his hands when he was on the ground. Juri started a count. "As a prediction this really should be over. 1,2,3,4, what?"

The scimitar's spikes extended somehow and patched up Elder Toguro's severe wounds. He then proceeded to again reform his body. Ryo couldn't believe it. "What do I have to do?"

Again he sent his snake beast as soon as Elder Toguro finished reforming. This time he sent out his left hand as soon as the beast's mouth's opened. They shot through their mouths to Ryo's chagrin. "Yamatano!"

Elder Toguro spoke again. "Let's play connect the dots shall we." Elder Toguro's razor sharp fingers stabbed through the heads and then stabbed, and re-stabbed at different points. The Yamatono Orochi screeched in agony and eventually the giant monster became nothing more than a little ball of energy that was sent back into Ryo's weapon.

"As you can see you missed my vitals earlier." This time Elder Toguro charged with his demon blade. Ryo was in perfect stance to block it. He struck again but to no avail. Ryo blocked like a soldier in a war. Both swords felt the power of one another as this went on for four more instances.

Finally Elder Toguro's scimitar spikes extended and curled around and stabbed Ryo in the back. Ryo felt the immense pain in his interior from the 6 wounds. Elder Toguro after about 5 seconds released the mini-blades and kicked Ryo aside. Ryo's spirit control was broken and he was the ground face down bleeding fairly rapidly from his back.

The demon crowd loved it. "Blood! He's gonna bleed to death I love it when it happens!" Koto looked on in shock and excitement. "Ryo is down and appears to be bleeding badly. Juri start the count this might end it. "Ryo has 10 seconds. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5." After the count of five Ryo slowly got to his feet and staggered a little bit. Len looked on with doubt. "I knew he wasn't gonna make it. Suggest we get the oaf out of there, he's no good to us dead."

Yoh turned him off. "Not yet, it's not over." Lyserg jumped in. "Yoh he's losing blood look at him he'll be at his mercy in a short while." "Look it's stopping, what's happening?"

Trey read the situation. "Dude it looks like he's using his furyoku to coagulate his blood to stop the bleeding. He doesn't have enough furyoku to use it for too long though."

Elder Toguro wasn't oblivious to the tactic either. "That is all that your furyoku will do for you. It will delay the inevitable by keeping you from bleeding to death." The aura around Ryo's blade changing from a dark purple to a slightly lighter shade.

As Elder Toguro approached his weaken opponent he received errant slashes which he easily avoided. He cut Ryo's torso with the scimitar and spoke to him similar to how Hannibal Lecter would speak to his victims. Ryo at this point was on his knees. "Remember earlier I said I would shove my fist down your throat and out your ass. I think you will enjoy it before you die." Ryo was expending precious furyoku to keep him conscious.

When Elder Toguro shrank his left hand to fit into Ryo's mouth Yoh's group stood up. "Ryo! Listen to us you have to fight! Remember The Shaman Queen!" Ryo was able to blink his eyes.

Elder Toguro kept the scimitar along Ryo's throat to keep his mouth open. He was about to insert it when he pulled back after feeling a pinch in his stomach area. Ryo had enough strength to give him a quick stab with the metal tip of his wooden sword. Ryo gave him a sadistic grin of his own.

Elder Toguro suddenly felt an immediate jolt of immense pain in his stomach. He quickly opened his jacket to see that the color of pale midsection was becoming a mixture of green and purple. He could feel a little bit weaker with every passing second. When he did speak he was already on one knee and not talking loud.

"What the hell have you done to me fuckhead? What did u put in me?"

Ryo's furyoku was dwindling just as much as Elder Toguro's strength as he spoke. "I used some of.. of my last of ffff furyoku to end this match. I injected poison in your already messed up body. It's poison from a yellow spotted lizard. It's venom is more ppp powerful than a Texas rattlesnake's and your heart cann nnot hide from it. You... you can shh shift it around all you want, but when the poison hits your heart, it will eat your heart from the in inside out."

Elder Toguro found out what this meant. "Nooo! You can't do that! You can't do this! I'm unbeatable! I will kill yy." Elder Toguro collapsed face down in front of Ryo who was still on his knees but very slowly regaining composure. The scimitar remained in Elder Toguro's hand but the furyoku aura had faded away. Ryo raised his sword and spoke to himself. "I'm moving on. Maybe I am meant to have a Queen."

Yoh and everyone in his group could not believe what they were seeing. Even Koto and Juri were frozen. Len was first to speak. "Did, did he just win?" Yoh followed up. "I think he did."

Trey added "Dude that was the smartest thing I've ever seen him do." Mai and Tea looked on in shock but acknowledged the victory. Lyserg was no longer. "Yes he did it!"

Keiko spoke quietly with Suichi. "Kurama is he dead?" Suichi confirmed. "He's dead. I can no longer sense his life force. Ryo beat him."

Koto finally snapped out of it. "Umm Juri, start the count." Juri walked into the ring. "Uh ok. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Oh My!"

All of Ryo's allies witnessed what was happening as if a meteor was approaching to hit the stadium. Ryo looked on and the look on face showed that he not won after everything he ahd attempted. The scimitar glowed dark black and purple as Elder Toguro rose to his feet. Kuwabara could not believe what he was seeing and even Shishio was surprised. "I see what you mean. He's a crafty one."

Suichi didn't know how to explain it. "He was dead! His life force shrank to nothing! " Everyone else's jaws dropped especially Joco's(Chocolove) who literally dropped all the way to the floor. Koto spoke again. "He's, he's alive?"

Elder Toguro's eyes opened and he gave a confident grin to the psychologically broken Ryo whose furyoku was nearly dry. "The bastard is back. I'll be kind and explain why I'm not dead before I kill you. Yes I died, my heart stopped beating due to your poison. In any other situation you would have won. This scimitar however has one final special ability that I did not share with you should you have killed me. My weapon so as long as I hold it in my hand when my heart or my brain is destroyed, gives me... IMMORTALITY."

Everyone in the stands received another jolt of shock and surprise, even Kuwabara. Elder Toguro continued. "If my sword was out of my hands when the poison struck my heart you would have succeeded in killing me permanently. You have received a lot of luck in this fight Ryo, but not enough to live."

"Try reforming your body now." Elder Toguro's axe-shaped left hand swung across aiming for Ryo's neck who gave no attempt to block it.

"Celestial Slash!" "Homing Pendulum!" "Laser Ice!" Rose Darts!" Yoh, Lyserg, Trey, and Suichi jumped to the ring floor and used their respective attacks to knock Elder Toguro away before his attack struck. The attacks were a long-distance red slash, a far pendulum strike, an ice white laser, and rose darts.

Kuwabara ran down from his booth, through the long winding hallways and into the arena. He approached the ring and both Koto and Juri shut their mouths to let him speak. "The winner as a result of disqualification is Elder Toguro." He said that first line as if he was going to regret it. The next one sounded like a promise. "Asakura, Dithel, Racer, and Kurama, if any of you or anybody else on the island steps foot into the ring without my clearance, or interferes in another match, you will be killed on the spot. Focus on your own goddam matches now." Kuwabara then walked back into the dark hallways.

Juri announced the winner Elder Toguro ast he four carried the battered and bleeding Ryo outside the ring to a waiting medical team. Trey stayed with him to insure his safety did to his non-trust of Kuwabara, and because he had a guaranteed second-round bout.

The wheel span around again to reveal the next combatants whom Koto announced. "And the next match will be... Sango vs Yugi Mouto!"

It's good to be back. Read and Review, I know it's been awhile. I again apologize sincerely to my loyal readers. I had to achieve some of my other goals.


	14. Sango's Struggle

Disclaimer: Why do you ask? I own nothing.

Chapter 14: Sango's Struggle

The two determined combatants known as Sango the Demon Slayer and Yugi Mouto stepped into the ring for their fight. Joey cheered on his friend from the stands. "Let's go Yug! Win this match and move on!" Kaiba spoke to himself in a more quiet tone. "Yugi better not lose I will personally be the one that knocks him out of the tournament. This however will be a total hoot if he loses to a girl."

Kagome was focused on what she told Sango before the match. "Good luck Sango give Yugi a good fight he's a good boy with good intentions should he win the tournament. So don't fight like it's a death match."

Inuyasha felt an inch on his shoulder and turned his head only to see a small flea with a human face. "Myoga! Where the hell have you been? I thought you will still in the Feudal era."

Myoga replied. "I know Master Inuyasha but I just had to accompany Sango after Miroku's murder. Besides I had to see how you were doing and how the tournament panned out. I've scouted each of our allies. This Yugi may be small but that puzzle gives him a great amount of power, some of which he hasn't discovered yet. He also has a knack for snatching victory from the jaws of defeat. They didn't call him King of Games for nothing. But then again we know strong Sango is physically and mentally."

Meanwhile in the ring the match was about to begin. Sango was wearing her usual red and black battle tights along with her battle mask. She had signature weapon Hirakotsu in hand.

Yugi's face looked primed for a battle. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with blue pants and black battle bracelets and gloves. At the time he still had the Millennium Puzzle around his neck with the chain. In a slot in his belt rested his deck which was his good luck possession.

Yugi was the first to speak. "Good luck to you Sango I'm sorry about Miroku. Let's have a good match." Sango replied with respect. "Thank you for your kindness Yugi, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's fight."

Juri started it. "Short and sweet I'd rather have that than a long speech. Fight!"

Sango began. "Kilalah spirit form, into Hirakotsu!" Her giant boomerang was turned into almost pure fire from the oversoul. Also at the sharp end of the boomerang showed Kilalah's tiger head with two long and razor sharp fangs sticking out.

Yugi started by removing the chain from the puzzle. "Pharaoh Yami Spirit Form, into the chain!" The Millenium Puzzle first seamlessly enter Yugi's chest as if he was fusing his heart with it. The chain was covered with a golden aura and golden spikes in different links of the chain. At the tip was a long spike about the length of a knife. Finally, at Yugi's right glove hand was the Pharoah Yami's head as if he was fighting right along side his shorter friend.

Sango struck a fighting pose. "Don't mind if I do!" Sango ran forward on the offense towards Yugi who's face stayed hard and battle-ready.

She swung her Hirakotsu directly at Yugi who blocked immediately but somehow the boomerang passed through his chain as if it was made of air. "What!?" That was all Yugi could say as the forced of the blow broke his spirit control and sent him down on his back on the other side of the ring. Yugi got to his feet after a couple of seconds to see that his shirt fabric around his rib area was burnt and giving off smoke.

This shocked both Joey, Kaiba, and even Kagome. "Whaa, What the hell?!" "His chain couldn't block it. Yugi could have a tough time against this girl." "Wow, Sango became a lot more powerful. She just might be able to win."

The reason revealed itself to Yugi but Sango yelled out to Yugi anyway. "You're not going to be able to block my attacks Yugi! My weapon is pure fire and you can't block fire."

Yugi spoke to himself. "She's right, that attack went right through my chain as if it didn't exist." Yami gave his support. "Yugi we have to dodge her attacks and keep at a safe distance it's our only defense." "But how are we going to attack?"

Before they had time to think Sango charged again. This time Yugi sidestepped the uppercut swing and tried to strike her in the face with his chain but she turned and nearly nailed him in face. For two more instances Yugi realized that he only had time to dodge. "She's too quick I can't dodge her forever. I'm burning my energy just trying to avoid her." Yugi gained footing and quickly leaped back out of her range.

She still stayed on the attack. Her body aura became a small blaze as she powered up. "Hirakotsu!" She threw her boomerang in the air in perfect line to Yugi who know he couldn't avoid it but quickly got an idea. "Chain link boomerang!" The chain passed through hirakotsu like last time to Sango's surprise. Both fighters were hit straight on knocked down and out of the ring with their spirit controls broken. Sango lost a little bit more furyoku than Yugi did. Juri counted to five seconds but both leaped back into the ring and stared one another down. Yugi's shirt was almost completely incinerated and his midsection showed red burn marks.

Yugi was first to talk this time as he removed what was left of his shirt and winced somewhat due to his burns. Sango's first impression of a scrawny male figure was correct as Yugi's physique revealed little muscle definition. "Sango I realize that you have something special to fight for and I truly respect that, but don't expect me to hold back." Sango replied as part of her outfit was sliced and her right arm was cut but not badly. "I know that you will do good for everyone should you win as well but if I'm going down I'm going down fighting." Sango charged again.

Yugi this time had other plans. This time Yami's head appeared above Yugi's."Chain extend!" Yugi's chain extended about 10 feet as soon as Sango was within striking distance. Sango never saw the defense coming as the chain wrapped around her leg and tripped her. Her spirit control was also broken. Yugi wasn't done as he sent her flying out of the ring. As she landed with a thud and a couple of bruises he launched aside once again about 10 yards farther. Sango acknowledged her mistake. "He surprised me there but Kagome is right he is a good boy. He could have tossed me a lot harder and farther, but I believe he does not want to seriously injure me."

Yugi charged up farther then he ever had. His aura was now a pinkish purple aura that surrounded him in a 10 yard radius and Yami's body above him turned to a bright gold. Yoh even felt wind breeze against his brow as he acknowledged his power. "Wow! I guess there is a reason why they call him King of Games." Kaiba even had to concur, "Yugi's furyoku seems to have grown much more powerful since he entered the Tunnel of Tartarus. Should I face him I might not be able to blow him out as quickly as I would have first predicted." He held his chain as if he going to fire a sawed-off shotgun."Sango its time I opened up this fight! "Dark Magic Attack!"

The force of Yugi's energy blast was so fast and powerful that it nailed Sango with a much stronger force of her hirakotsu and drained a large amount of her furyoku. This caused Sango to go down to her knees for a large handful of seconds but she slowly regained her footing. The attack showed its power as Sango was suffering from shortness of breath. Joey was impressed. "Way to go Yug! Dark Magician couldn't have done that attack better than that!"

Yugi primed for another strike but Sango came up with something fast. "Dark Magic Attack!" "Flame Path!" Sango quickly slammed her boomerang onto the stadium floor causing a flaming path to erupt through the ground sending Yugi to the ground breaking his spirit control and his on-target energy blast was redirected away by an angled pathway of fire. The blast struck a random demon in the chest and slowly changed his body into a lifeless statue of black ash. The other demons' faces gave looks of fear and awe to Yugi's power.

Yugi got up but was not breaking too much of a sweat even though an exceptional amount of his spirit control was broken. Sango couldn't believe what she was witnessing. "How is this possible? I'm having difficulty standing while he looks like he can run a few miles if he wanted too. What kind of power does that puzzle give him? I can't give up I have to fight, for Miroku."

"Firestorm shower!" Sango used some of her reserve furyoku to increase Kilalah's size over herself. Sango tossed her boomerang into the air again. This time it stayed in the air, then did a full revolution around the inside part of the stadium and returned to Sango. Sango smiled as Yugi had not yet raised his defenses. Out of nowhere giant fireballs rained down on Yugi who quickly ran like an NFL running back trying to dodge about 10 linebackers converging on him.

He dodged the first three but the fourth struck him head on and knocked him down. The rest were about to fall down on him as well but he quickly got his feet and waved his chain in all directions. "Diffusion Wave Motion!" From Yugi's chain emerged multiple white sickle-shaped energy pulses sliced through the fireballs and reduced them to small golfball-sized embers when they struck the ground. Sango conversed with herself as her knees started buckling. "My power is really starting to run out. What the hell do I have to do and where is he getting to do all this?"

Inuyasha was even surprised at all this power. "How in the name of my father does this little guy have all this strength? Why isn't his furyoku running out he's using some draining attacks?" Myoga gave his input. "Umm, Master Inuyasha I think I may have an explanation. As I said before Yugi's puzzle gives him incredible power. Not many shamans have this ability but I think Yugi's furyoku might have the ability to regenerate. Yugi can regenerate much of his furyoku but of course not all of it. If that is the case which I think it is, Sango won't have enough furyoku to win this match let alone put up a close fight."

Yami spoke to his partner. "Yugi we still have just about enough furyoku to win here and now. Sango is a good competitor but I do not want to injure her further if she does not have much left." Yugi gave the nod as the eye symbol of the puzzle unveiled itself through Yugi's chest and shined. "Millenium Speed!"

Yugi ran forward with such speed that would give The Flash a pretty good race. Yugi's speed gave Sango no time to even defend or brace herself for the imminent attack. Yugi's kicks landed multiple body shots and the final blow in the series came on a roundhouse kick that nailed Sango in the face, knocking her out the ring, and breaking her shrinking spirit control. Mai and Tea shouted. "Wow! Good job Yugi."

Kagome looked on with great worry. "Oh no Sango. I don't know much longer you can go on." Yoh became impressed with Yugi. "I'll admit that was nice speed and combination kicking. I wonder who taught him how to kickbox like that. I hope I get to face him here he'll give me a great fight."

Joey smiled and Kaiba pondered. "That's the way Yug! There's that streetfight style I taught ya!" "Impressive. Most impressive, I guess if Yugi and myself were to fight I would win but it would be relatively close."

Before Juri started to count Sango was able to get back to her feet slowly but after three steps she collapsed back to the ground. She got back up again but walked in a limp. Her Hirakotsu's flame shrunk to where it did surround the entire weapon and small parts of the normal Hirakotsu were showing. "Oh no. I can no longer charge him without getting blocked. I'm really kind of almost dry now. Wait a minute. I still have one more move. But it'll cost me everything I have left."

Sango shouted as she covered her eyes, nose and mouth with a facemask.. "Yugi! If you think that I am going to give up you have another thing coming. I promise you that when all the smoke has cleared, I will be the last one standing! Poisonpowder!" At that moment Sango threw her weakened Hirakotsu into the air and purple, sparkly powder poured down to the stadium floor and eventually surrounded the entire ring. The purple powder created a giant cloud of smoke to where the crowd could not see through.

Demons shouted their disposition. "What the hell! I won't be able to see any blood splatter come on!" Kagome spoke to herself. "Sango I know that this is your strongest attack but please don't do anything stupid." Joey was concerned. "Crap I can't see him, I hope he can fight in there."

All Yugi could see around himself was smoke, thick, purple smoke that was so thick somebody could cut it with a knife. "I don't know what she's gonna accomplish by doing this. She must not know that thanks to my puzzle I can sense where she is in this cloud. She's stationary about 20 to 30 yards behind me for now. Wait what the!"

Just as Yugi gained confidence in his breathing the smoke brought him to his knees and caused him to lose his eyesight. When he tried to get up his arms and legs stiffened up and he could not move them even slightly without intense jolts of pain.

Sango could see from a distance through her infared facemask which protected her eyes and breathing from her smoke cloud that her attack had taken effect. "Yugi say hell to my to my poisonpowder. It's not poison per ce but you just felt its 2 symptoms symptoms: temporary blindness and partial paralysis. I'm out of furyoku but that doesn't mean I can't win the fight." Sango reached down to her hip and pulled out a sword. Yugi through his sixth sense could see it. He conversed in his mind. "Yami she just pulled out sword I think I know what she wants to do but how can I stop her? I can't see and I can barely move. She doesn't want to kill me but I have to move on to the next round. I came here to win, discover my destiny, and help Yoh. But I can't do it if Sango beats me! She coming closer too." "Yugi thanks to this cloud your suffering from paralysis there's nothing I can do to make you move."

Sango stalked her opponent slow and sure. "There's no need to charge because the smoke will last for a few more minutes. Besides I don't want to kill him by stabbing one of his vitals by accident. I would never be able to forgive myself if someone else good died because of me. Ok, I have to aim for his lower back and to the lower right. There really isn't anything there and I'll wound him deep enough to immobilize him. The wound won't be serious enough to be life threatening and a doctor or surgeon should be able to mend it with relative ease. You are a good boy Yugi and I'm really sorry about this but I must move on."

Myoga spoke up. "Master Inuyasha I don't believe it! Sango is gonna win I can see through the smoke that the powder has worked its effects on Yugi and Sango is going in to finish him! She's getting closer and about to win! Myoga was correct as Sango was within 10 yards of Yugi.

Yugi sensed it as well. "She's about to finish me off. There has to be a way to fight this. There has to be a way to get out of this and win." "Yugi look!" Before Sango could see it the eye symbol on Yugi's puzzle emerged and glowed a bright gold. The chain as if by magic floated in the air for a couple of seconds before it dashed behind Yugi. Myoga saw it. "The puzzle is controlling the chain!" Sango pulled her sword back to thrust when she was stabbed in the stomach area by the sharp end of Yugi's chain. "Uuuhhh, how.. did... he?" Sango fell face up to the ground. Yugi continued to speak to himself. "It's over. I don't know how my puzzle did what it did but I'm glad it did it."

The crowd's silence continued for a few more minutes until the smoke had cleared. Yugi stood up because as soon as the cloud lifted the symptoms ceased. Sango was on the ground bleeding from her midsection and it was evident that she needed attention soon. Kagome was horrified. "Sango! Oh no!" Juri counted. "1, 2...10." And the winner is Yugi Mouto.

Yugi heard her from the stands and rushed over to Sango whose eyes were closed. "Sango. Sango can you hear me? Sango come on wake up. Please." "Uh, uuh uhh. Yuuugggiii. Uh, this hurts." Sango awakened in pain. "Sango you're hurt." "I'll survive. Listen Yugi Miroku sacrificed himself to save me. I let my guard down just enough to be in the way of a killing blow. Miroku dove in front." By this time Kagome and Inuyasha had reached the stadium floor to be of assistance. "Yugi explained himself to Kagome. "Kagome I"m so sorry I never meant to hurt her. My puzzle acted on its own and did this." Kagome assured him. "Yugi relax she's ok its not a bad wound. Besides I think she would have done something like that to you if your puzzle had not acted." Inuyasha just looked at him and nodded.

The wheel for the next round was spinning. Juri made the announcement as Yugi, Kagome, and Inuyasha were helping Sango out of the ring who regained most of her consciousness. "And the next fighters are... Aoshi Shinamouri IV vs Akuren!" As soon as Yoh, Suichi, and the others heard the name Akuren their eyes did not leave him. Akuren was already in the ring thanks to his ninja skills.

Sango turned her head for a second as she never heard the name Akuren and looked forward again. Then her head twisted behind her again very quick and she recognized who the warrior was. Akuren spoke loudly from the ring so Sango could hear him. "Greetings my dear we meet again. It's a shame that you are too weak to defeat a little kid. That boyfriend of yours would not be very proud of you. Oh that's right he's dead at my hands." She practically pushed her three friends off of herself and tried to charge the ring. She immediately fell to her knees and screamed as loud as she could. She had tears in her eyes as she yelled at Akuren. "Not you!! You killed Miroku and Kilalah you bastard!! I swear I'll kill you before this day is done! Owww!" Her stomach area pained her again and Kagome tried to console her. "That's him that's the one that killed Miroku." "Sango you can't even think of fighting in this condition." Inuyasha and Yugi had their weapons at the ready. "Ok you bastard I am going to slice you into ninja shaped pieces." "I won't let you get away with this Akuren!"

"Let me handle this you two must help Sango." Aoshi was behind them with a look of determination. Inuyasha replied. "You think you can beat him Aoshi? He was skilled enough to defeat Miroku and he defeated many demons." "I don't fear anybody and I won't allow him to kill me. Because I will kill him first." Aoshi gave his support to Sango. "I'll make him pay my lady. You get yourself treated." Thank you and don't get yourself killed, Aoshi right. Aoshi nodded and stepped up into the ring.

The next chapter is one you cannot miss. Aoshi vs Akuren. Read and Review and thanks for being patient with me. I go to college now and have little time to work on my story.


	15. Two Assassins Part 1

Disclaimer: I am not an owner

Sorry for the delay everyone. School, work, video games, women and everything else in a male 19 year old's life. Grab a drink, have a seat, and don't go anywhere cause you're in for a real treat.

Chapter 15: Two Assassins Part 1

Flashback: During the latter part of the Yugi vs Sango bout in secret prison hallway 2 levels below the arena.

The dimmed lamps hanging from the ceiling barely gave a person with untrained eyes any visibility to his or her surroundings in this dark, dreary hallway. The dark brick walls would have reminded one of 13th and 14th century dungeons that came out of medieval tale movies. The hallway was not very long and only housed 6 six prison cells. At both ends were stairwells that linked to the upper level. All but one cell was empty.

Akuren in his ninja battle suit with his mace and knives on his getup was watching the short boy known as Morty sleep the hours away. Temptation was constantly getting into his psychotic brain as he has been wanting to kill him for a matter of months. Killing was his pleasure, he knew it, Kuwabara knew it, Shishio knew it, and all his enemies knew it. Shishio's firm order that Morty was not to be harmed was the only thing that stood in his way of taking one of his knives and slicing out the young boy's heart.

Morty stirred and was startled. "Ahh! What the hell do u want?!"

Akuren returned "Waiting for the order to gut you like a pig. You will not live much longer little one. Even if Asakura goes far in this tournament, news of your death should demoralize him making him another trophy. Fortunately for you Shishio wants you alive just until Asakura is defeated.

Morty's voice turned into anger. "You won't beat him! Nobody can beat him, he'll destroy you guys and he'll get me out of here alive!"

Akuren heard his name announced from topside. "Love to stay and chat with #1 on my death list, but I've got other blood to spill. HAHAHA! I kill even me." And he vanished into the shadows.

Flashback End

Akuren and Aoshi Shinamouri IV eyed each other like two lions about to fight over a dead zebra. Akuren was first to break the silence. "Aoshi Shinamouri IV, the second most powerful member of the Samurai Shamans police forces and their most flawless assassin. Very quick young man for 6 foot 4 inches in height. You have inherited your family's height and athletic ability. I can't wait to add your notch to my belt." Akuren snickered coolly even though Akuren standing at only 5 foot 10 inches was at a height disadvantage.

Aoshi replied to his opponent as he slowly pulled out his double kodachi. "Akuren, your scouting report is extremely accurate. From your information about me you should know that if there is anyone here that is capable of sending you to Hell it is me." Aoshi wore a purple battle shirt and pants with a long white trenchcoat similar to what his great great granfather wore back in the latter of the1800s. In addition he wore a gauntlet on his left arm that was attached to a long armguard that covered his entire forearm.

Juri couldn't wait any longer. "Ok time for me to be the proverbial tumbleweed crossing the path! Fight away!"

Karasu! Spirit form! Into the mace!" Akuren's mace was heavily engulfed by a fiery green aura that gave off strong heat in all directions. His mace's spikes had increased in length to that of an army knife and Karasu's masked face showed itself at the midpoint of the mace chain.

Aoshi the 1st! Spirit form! Into the double kodachi!" Aoshi Shinamouri IV's swords each had its own purplish yellow aura. Aoshi the 1st's face was split in two as half of his face was on each sword.

All eyes in the stadium were glued on the two combatants more so than the previous fights. Akuren had made quite a name for himself with his allies, enemies, and spectators. Everyone was interested in seeing what he could really do. Inuyasha was conversing in his thoughts. "Don't you dare die Aoshi. Miroku was my friend. You better make this bastard pay before I do." Aoshi's partners expressed their feelings. "You got this guy Aoshi." said Shigetoshi. "Make sure you win." said Hideki. "You know what to do Aoshi that you do." said Keiji. Suichi did not plan on taking his eye off Akuren for a moment. "This should be interesting." The match also caught Kuwabara's attention. "He better be as good as you say he is Shishio." Yoh sat back and watched. "Let's see how tough Akuren truly is."

Akuren taunted Aoshi. "Tell me Shinamouri, are you afraid of the masked man?"

Aoshi returned calmly and cool. "Just shut up and fight."

Akuren charged ahead with a small amount of his incredible speed and swung his mace as if he was swinging a small sword. "What?!" Akuren was surprised as Aoshi dodged his attack with some sort of seamless movement. The attack also appeared to have went through him as if he was just air.

Akuren charged again and kept swinging. Aoshi's movements looked as if he was moving seamlessly through air and spoke as he moved. "Akuren, this is the Flowing Water Technique also known as Jessen Kenbu. Normal defense would not have worked against your powerful weapon and great speed. However not even you can land a hit when you're on the ground yourself."

As another swing missed Aoshi's body came back into physical form and from a safe distance landed two hits at Akuren's midsection and spin kicked the ninja to the ground. Akuren regained his footing and spirit control. His midsection showed two rips in his clothing with two small sword cuts that were bleeding lightly.

"Heh heh Heh, you certainly live up to your reputation Shinamouri. But as they say... Anything you can do, I can do better." Akuren stood up straight and disappeared. "Where'd you go Akuren? I hope you're not afraid to fight." Aoshi turned around and saw his nemesis behind him. He disappeared again. Aoshi turned to his right and saw Akuren again. Akuren was moving seamlessly and swiftly in a circle surrounding Aoshi.

"On the contrary Shinamouri, I'm the one that creates fear. This is a little something I like to call the Circle of Deception. I can move clockwise or counterclockwise not to mention mix them up. I would not recommend a false move Shinamouri as I have you surrounded and one bad step could very well result in, well to put it lightly... severe bodily harm."

Aoshi was weighing his options. "He's correct. If I attack one side he could be on the other waiting to attack from behind. It appears he's waiting for me to fuck up on my defensive measures so I have to stay still, keep my head on a swivel, and predict his strike."

Kagome was watching and hoping. "Be careful Aoshi." Aoshi slowly shifted his movement into a defensive stance and kept both his arms to his sides and raised them to defend a direct attack from the left and right sides. "Where's it gonna be Akuren? If I was Akuren where would I attack?" Aoshi took a quick glance downward and saw that the circle was creating dark shadows all around himself. Akuren emerged from the shadows armed with a knife directly in front of Aoshi. "You've been deceived!"

"I'm not an easy one to deceive Akuren." Akuren had emerged quickly directly in front of Shinamouri ready to stab him with one of his many knives but Aoshi was more than ready as he blocked the attack with both kodachis.

"Time to go on the offensive. Oniwaban style double kodachi Gohu Juji!" Aoshi used frontward force to push Akuren back and charged forward with his swords crossed aiming for the neck. Akuren was knocked back a good 20 feet and again had to regain his spirit control. The attack ripped open the black clothing around his neck and unveiled purplish-gray demon like skin.

Aoshi spoke out to his opponent. "Wise move Akuren. You used the chain to block a fully direct attack which no doubt would have hit your jugular."

Akuren returned. "I hope you realize how fortunate you are for the moment Shinamouri. Only 3 people have ever seen through the Circle of Deception. I've killed 2 of them."

Suichi maintained a conversation is his head. "That attack was brilliant. He used his speed and bodily motions to create a full circle of shadows so that he could attack from anywhere. He made his opponent think he was going to attack from front, back, or side. Akuren instead comes up from the floor and gets the kill. Very few fighters could have seen that coming. Well played Aoshi." Keiji gave his props. "Good work my friend you saw through that attack that you did. Make sure you keep it up."

Akuren got into battle stance again. "Alright, enough fuckin around." Akuren charged forward again with his mace and once again met Flowing Water. "There should be a slight pause in his movements I just have to find it." Akuren kept swinging and Aoshi kept dodging. This time his swings were mixed up in speed and angle. Aoshi was still dodging but had to stay on his toes. Akuren attempted an uppercut swing but Aoshi took a small jump backward but the split second he landed Akuren saw that his foot lost some traction. "There it is!" Akuren exploded forward in less than a second and nailed Aoshi with a direct hit who had to use to arms to brace himself.

Aoshi was sent into the air and flat on his back on the other side of the ring. Aoshi for the first time in the match had to regain his spirit control but he did not falter as he crossed his swords again and ran forward. "Oniwaban style double kodachi Gohu Juji!"

"Not this time Shinamouri!" This time Akuren had a plan as he just ducked under the attack, grabbed Aoshi's shirt as he fell on his back and kicked him over himself and onto the ring floor behind him. Aoshi got up again and regained his spirit control and this time some drops of sweat ever so slightly touched the ring floor.

Aoshi spoke. "I break your spirit control twice and you come back and break mine twice. Even we are once again." Akuren returned. "Listen Shinamouri you've got nothin. I know it and you know it. You're MINE!" Aoshi answered "We shall see." Akuren charged forward like a sports car jetting across a wide open highway and Aoshi ran forward as fast as he could with pure confidence.

Their weapons and furyoku clashed like sparks about to start a wildfire. Aoshi's swords blocked Akuren's baseball style swing. Akuren then evaded Aoshi's side kick. Akuren ducked under Aoshi's attempted head slice. A second mace swing by Akuren fails as Aoshi blocks it with the swords. Akuren comes back with 3 uppercut punches to the ribs before Aoshi catches him in the chest with a knee. Aoshi extends his left arm for a stab but Akuren grabs his arm with his left hand. He tosses Aoshi easily with his just his left arm to the other side of the ring and breaks his spirit control.

Keiko's eyes widened. "Did you see that Kurama? He just tossed Aoshi outside the ring with one arm." "I know Keiko he is... very strong." Suichi spoke to himself. "What are you doing Suichi? You almost let it out. I can never tell her."

Aoshi got back to his feet and Akuren charged forward ready to swing. Aoshi ducked under his swing and made two more cuts to Akuren's midsection. Aoshi landed a side kick and elbowed Akuren in the head to the ground and had his spirit control broken. Akuren quickly dipped up and punched his opponent in the face and swung his face and directly hit Aoshi in the ribs. Aoshi was sent flying to the other side of the ring and had his spirit control broken.

As Aoshi returned to a vertical base Akuren reached into his backpack and took out what appeared to be a handful of small pieces of metal. "Shinamouri, the great Naploean Bonaparte became famous when he invented the Whiff of Grapeshot. Back then it was a cannon blast of many pieces of shrapnel. Basically a giant shotgun shell. This is my version." Akuren tossed the metal into the air and twirl his mace around a few times before the metal fell in front of him. "Grapeshot Cannon!" He swung his mace like a Louisville Slugger and the pieces flew like bullets heading straight for Aoshi who immediately dodged.

The pieces of metal crashed into the wall and after exactly 3 seconds exploded. "AAAHHHH!" The demons sitting in the first row behind the wall were severely wounded due to the explosion. "Oh and Shinamouri, I forgot to mention that they're also little tiny grenades."

Akuren reached again into his bag, took out another handful and fired another barrage. Aoshi was running around the ring this time as he avoided the assault. "I can do this all day Shinamouri! You're gonna get hit sometime!" Another barrage and another dodge, and again. The shrapnel hit the floor outside the ring, and set off small explosions. Akuren this time aimed low and leaded his target more than his previous attacks and the shrapnel landed in front of Aoshi who had to jump to avoid them.

While Aoshi was in midair he covered his torso as best he could with his arms as the next explosion sent him flying and twisting outside the ring and onto his back face up.

A quiet Koto finally decided to open her mouth. "And this attack catches Aoshi Shinamouri IV and sends him flying out of the ring. Juri now would be the time."

Juri ran up into position. Alrighty! 1, 2, 3. (Explosion) "AAAHHHH!" Akuren launched another Grapeshot Cannon which just missed Juri and landed into the stadium wall and wounded more demons. Juri felt the wind of the shrapnel and realized that the attack missed her by mere centimeters. Akuren explained his actions. "Listen very carefully hussy. You are going to count when I tell you to count. That was a warning shot, next time I'll blow your hot little ass into the next world." Juri very nervously nodded her head in subordination.

Aoshi by this time had regained his footing and spirit control outside the ring. His shirt had a small circular tear around his abs. "Grapeshot Cannon!" This time Aoshi wasn't going to just dodge it. He took his swords, put them into their sheath and threw the sheath at Akuren. "Oniwaban style double kodachi Ommyu Hasshi!" His furyoku increased and more kodachi's appeared in similar form in front of Aoshi and were launched forward. The swords collided with the shrapnel negating the attack and making a path for Aoshi's attack. Before Aoshi's attack was in range Akuren quickly reached into his bag and threw 2 knives in Aoshi's direction.

Akuren couldn't dodge because there were swords passing him on his left and right sides. The first sword coming for him he deflect with his mace but to his surprise there was the second kodachi also right in front of his face. The sword stopped in its path. Akuren's left hand had reached up at the last second and caught the handle stopping the attack at just millimeters from stabbing him in the face.

Meanwhile Aoshi saw 2 knives coming straight for him. He successfully avoided one of knives by raising his arms arching in his stomach as if he was in a dodgeball tournament. The second appeared heading straight for his chest within feet of hitting him. He couldn't dodge normally so before he lost any more time he fell on his back and did a soccer style bicycle kick, kicking the knife into the air spiraling out of control.

"So Zamako, then I said to him... Toguro, go fuck yourself you big roidfreak. You're about as tough as a fucking hole in the head ha ha, uugghhh." "Dude holy shit!" The knife that was flying in the air landed on the unsuspecting conversing demon and stabbed him in the head.

Aoshi powered up more than he ever had as he got back to his feet. An enormous image of the 1st Aoshi Shinamouri revealed itself over him. The image went up to 30 feet in the air. Some of his furyoku aura had increased so much that it tore away small pieces of his trenchcoat. Aoshi gave Akuren a more confident stone-faced look than he ever had. He held his swords at normal grip. Aoshi let out a small grunt and tossed his kodachis into the air and caught them and held them at his sides with a backhanded grip with the blades facing behind him.

Akuren was speaking in conference with himself. "Ah the backhanded grip, about time he's gonna bring out the Kiten Kembu Rokuren. 6 slashes in one moment from either side. He's gonna go for the neck that's his style. He's gonna give me all he has but I'm waiting for him. Come on Aoshi, give it here."

Aoshi charged forward with new speed that even caught Akuren by surprise. "He's pretty fast!" "Oniwaban style double kodachi KITEN KEMBU ROKUREN!" Aoshi was now within 10 yards of Akuren was on the defensive. "Here he comes. Where's he gonna go, ookk my right, I gotcha. No wait left!"

Aoshi raised both his arms at the very same time and used a head fake and cheated a few steps to Akuren's right and at the 5 yard mark and turned his right foot and changed direction faster than Akuren could have predicted. There was a seamless moment where there were 6 sounds of small clangs of metal. Aoshi ran past Akuren a short distance behind him. Nothing happened for 5 seconds until. "UUUGGGHHH!" The left side of Akuren's neck and shoulder area released quick splash of blood which brought Akuren down to his knees. Akuren grabbed his mace with his left hand and clutched his neck and shoulder area with his right hand.

Shigetoshi practically jumped out of his seat. "He got him! He hit the Kiten Kembu Rokuren!" He looked again. "Wait, Akuren's on his knees but he isn't bleeding enough and he's still conscious." Keiji answered his question and Aoshi happened to say this at the same moment. "He missed." "I missed." Shigetoshi's eyes almost popped out. "What are you talking about Keiji?! He hit Akuren straight on I saw him fake Akuren out. What do u mean Aoshi missed he never misses?" Keiji spoke. "Shige, Akuren's speed not only gives him quickness but great recovery speed. At the last moment Akuren moved his neck so his jugular would be untouched. Aoshi hit him that he did but he only hit his shoulder, collarbone, and torpezius muscle areas."

Kuwabara spoke with his ghost. "You have got to be kidding me Shishio. This is all he's got? He's been vulnerable to attacks, hit, countered, and had his spirit control broken multiple times. You said this guy was the fastest fighter you've ever seen, one of the strongest fighters, and more ruthless than you ever could be. This guy is a cupcake!"

Shishio answered. "You don't know Akuren the way I do. He fights like he's playing a long game of chess. When he feels that the time is right he'll strike."

Akuren after about 30 seconds of being on knees slowly regained his footing and spirit control. He was still clutching his left shoulder which was still bleeding however not profusely. "You know somethin Shinamouri, you're not half bad. It really is a shame that I'm going to have to kill such a tough fighter."

"I must admit Akuren you are a very crafty fighter. But with the speed you've shown me I must say I'm not very impressed. I heard about a ninja a few months ago that could outrun a Demon Lightning Lynx and those beats can run nearly 200 miles an hour. I at first thought those stories were about you but I must have been mistaken."

Akuren spoke and laughed at the same time. "You're actually pretty naive Shinamouri ha ha ha! You think its all over just because you hit your signature attack on me! I have yet to even turn on my jets!" Akuren's power increased to show an image of Karasu over his head and his body was giving off a green fire-like aura. Akuren started running with a quick and explosive first step around the entire ring. He was going so fast that Aoshi saw him as a blur and could only stay in the middle of ring preparing for a hand-to-hand attack.

"He's not lying and I wasn't mistaken. He's too fast I can't even hope to attack him with this kind of speed my only hope now to stay alive is defense. He already has me surrounded, there's no way out of the ring and I don't know what he's going to give me. I wonder why he hasn't done this sooner. Why would he choose to use the speed of a cheetah when he has the speed of a fighter jet at his disposal?."

Akuren spoke to himself as he picked up more speed. "Ha, I knew it he going to try save himself with defense. With what I'm gonna give him any kind of defense won't count for shit and the ring will completely change colors from white to red, aahha haa haaa!" He looked down as what appeared to be a watch and the numbers were steadily climbing. 300, 330, 370, 400.

Lyserg spoke out as he was holding on to the railing to keep himself from being blown away. "This speed is unbelievable! He's got to be going at least 400 miles an hour! I've got a bad feeling about this he clearly isn't doing this to show off!"

Joco was singing. "You spin me right round baby right round. Like a record baby right round round round."

Aoshi powered up his furyoku as his aura had now engulfed his body to keep himself on solid ground.

Akuren's speed was increasing even more and the demons were starting to fly out of their seats and crash into one another. Akuren reached into his knife quiver/backpack and pulled out a small bomb. 650, 680, 730, 745. Akuren spoke to himself. "Almost there, almost there." 755, 765, 770. "SONIC... BOMB!!" Akuren tossed his bomb towards Aoshi.

Just then Akuren broke the sound barrier at 770 miles per hour and everyone in the stadium saw and heard the bomb and the sonic boom explode at the same time. Akuren's bomb hit the sonic boom and exploded with such speed and force that it was as if a gasoline truck exploded in the stadium. The air in the stadium increased in velocity and blew the fire from the explosion in all directions. The wind and fire had somewhat mixed together and blew around the perimeter of the stadium and the demons that unwisely did not hit the deck were instantly burned to a literal crisp.

Aoshi was instantly blasted out the ring and slammed into the wall so strongly that after he hit the ground the spot he hit cracked apart and the rocks fell inside the wall. "Aoshi!!" Shigetoshi yelled out to his friend as he got down to protect himself from the flames and shockwaves.

Kuwabara had a quick change of heart. "Damn! Shishio I officially take back that I said that Akuren couldn't fight. But I'm not taking back everything I've said."

A full 10 minutes had passed before the fire from the explosion faded away under Akuren's furyoku. Juri slowly approached the ring with ash marks on her face that appeared to witnessed a brutal murder. Aoshi was lying face down and motionless facing the ring. Obviously Aoshi lost a major amount of furyoku due to the explosion. His trenchcoat and shirt around his arms were cut and ripped and both his arms showed cuts and major burns. The burns turned both of his arms completely red and some black marks showed themselves as proof that he been hit hard from the explosion from the combination of the bomb and the sonic boom.

Kagome looked on in shock. "Oh my." Yugi spoke. "Aoshi get up, please." Kaiba spoke. "Akuren is an opponent that would really bring out the best in me. I would have to find a way to counter that attack." Inuyasha spoke. "I'm gonna get you for this Akuren." Suichi's eyes also widened. "This is not good. That kind of attack is nearly unblockable. Aoshi please still be alive."

Juri slowly spoke. "Is... Is he dead?" Akuren was kind enough to answer as he observed from the ring. "You know what, he isn't as beat up and burnt as some of my regulars that get hit with the Sonic Bomb I'm not sure." Akuren reached his right hand upward into his quiver and grabbed one of his knives. "Hm. But this oughta do it." Akuren threw the knife at the motionless Aoshi.

And... Cut! Hate to leave you all hanging like this but this will do it for part 1. Will Aoshi Shinamouri the IV be one of the rare victims of Akuren that could actually walk away? Find out next time on the next episode of Shaman King: Undisputed.

So what did everybody think? I hope everyone liked this one.


	16. Two Assassins Part II

Disclaimer: I own nothing, need I say more?

Hello all, I have some time on my on my hands between college semesters so I will give you the decisive end to Aoshi Shinamouri IV versus Akuren.

**Let's Recap**

**A full 10 minutes had passed before the fire from the explosion faded away under Akuren's furyoku. Juri slowly approached the ring with ash marks on her face that appeared to witnessed a brutal murder. Aoshi was lying face down and motionless facing the ring. Obviously Aoshi lost a major amount of furyoku due to the explosion. His trenchcoat and shirt around his arms were cut and ripped and both his arms showed cuts and major burns. The burns turned both of his arms completely red and some black marks showed themselves as proof that he been hit hard from the explosion from the combination of the bomb and the sonic boom.**

**Kagome looked on in shock. "Oh my." Yugi spoke. "Aoshi get up, please." Kaiba spoke. "Akuren is an opponent that would really bring out the best in me. I would have to find a way to counter that attack." Inuyasha spoke. "I'm gonna get you for this Akuren." Suichi's eyes also widened. "This is not good. That kind of attack is nearly unblockable. Aoshi please still be alive."**

**Juri slowly spoke. "Is... Is he dead?" Akuren was kind enough to answer as he observed from the ring. "You know what, he isn't as beat up and burnt as some of my regulars that get hit with the Sonic Bomb I'm not sure." Akuren reached his right hand upward into his quiver and grabbed one of his knives. "Hm. But this oughta do it." Akuren threw the knife at the motionless Aoshi.**

To quote the late Heath Ledger as The Joker: "And here we........ go."

Chapter 16: Two Assassins Part II

Akuren nonchalantly flung his knife at the face-down Aoshi Shinamouri IV and turned around confidently and started walking in the opposite direction.

Before anyone realized what happened Aoshi's head slowly rose off the ground and his eyes widened to see a knife coming at him at a collision course of less than 3 seconds. With all his immediate strength he raised his right hand and smacked his left wrist which his armguard was protecting and it released from its interior a small hidden blade. It collided with Akuren's knife causing an explosion which put a sinister grin on Akuren's face as kept walking further away from the scene.

Akuren crossed paths with Juri. "You may count when ready, bitch." Akuren smacked Juri on the ass as he walked away.

When all the smoke had cleared, Aoshi to the disbelief everyone in the stadium that was still alive was already on one knee.

Shigetoshi quietly eyed the scenario with a mixture of shock and relief. "Is, is he alive? Yes he's alive." Shigetoshi exhaled and looked up at the sky through one of the small multiple holes in the ceiling representing collateral damage from the first few matches. All of Aoshi's allies had the thoughts of surprise and relief that Aoshi had survived.

There were no cheers or any loud noises from the stadium crowd, Aoshi's allies, or the announcers probably due to aftermath of the Sonic Bomb plus the shock and relief that Aoshi survived the explosion.

With everyone speechless, Aoshi Shinamouri IV was already back on his feet but his left arm was clutching his ribs and his walk contained both a limp and a stagger. Akuren was still walking in the opposite direction and reached the halfway point of the ring unbeknownst to the occurrences of the last few moments. "There is nothing more soothing then the sound of silence. Shinamouri's boys and girls must be shitting their pants right now hah ha."

Aoshi was walking at a normal speed holding both kodachis but he was constantly quietly wincing in pain. To the disbelief of the arena, his face only was covered only with a few ash marks. The rest of his body however was not so fortunate. His pants were still intact but were filled with many small rips and tears. The parts of his legs that were exposed revealed severe burns that looked like they covered the skin like a large piece of black scab.

The front part of his white trenchcoat was much more torn and his purple shirt was so torn that the explosion practically vaporized most of it exposing almost of all his mid-section. His exposed midsection unveiled itself to only show severe burns that from Aoshi's facial expressions showed that that there was where most of his pain was residing. There were few black scorch marks but most of his skin had turned to a full color red and his muscular physique was now overshadowed by very visible scalds that were very sensitive to even the slightest muscle flex and bleeding lightly. From the pain that Aoshi took with every step, he may as well have been walking with exposed broken ribs.

He approached the ring and grit his teeth in pain as he carefully entered the ring with Akuren completely caught up his unofficial kill. Hideki, Shigetoshi, and Keiji quietly wished their friend luck. "Aoshi he's yours, kill him." "Go get him Aoshi." "My friend, we're all with you."

Aoshi stalked his opponent with the cunning of a mountain lion as he got within 20 yards of Akuren as Akuren had 1/4 of the ring left to walk. Aoshi got to within 15 yards of his opponent and stealthily started to power up what furyoku he had left. He was now walking with both arms to his sides and his hands holding his double kodachi in his signature backhanded grip style. He was no longer wincing in pain and his eyes now had a fire in them from what a normal person would believe could only come from a released surge of human adrenaline.

Aoshi got within 10 yards of Akuren who was still engulfed in his glory and the only noises he now heard came from Aoshi Shinamouri IV. "ONIWABAN STYLE DOUBLE KODACHI KITEN KEMBU..... REQUIEM!!!"

As soon as the word Oniwaban reached Akuren's ears and as his brain finally processed that Aoshi was alive and attacking his head wizzed around. He quickly got into position to defend himself as Aoshi uttered Requiem.

This attack was different from the Kiten Kenbu Rokuren. Aoshi turned his body left and right and slashed his sword in his left or right hands alternating in a constant motion. Each slash produced the 6 supersonic slashes in one moment of a normal Kiten Kenbu Rokuren attack except this time it constantly instead of once. Aoshi was firing away with all the strength that he had left in his now very frail body with a controlled frenzy of anger and adrenaline rush. While he was slashing Akuren was moving in a seamless fashion similar to Aoshi's Jessen Kembu (Flowing Water).

Aoshi launched slash after slash at his opponent and at slash # 10 he fell forward to his knees out of breath and out of furyoku as his swords returned to normal. His adrenaline also could no longer hold back the pain from his burns. "Aaaaahhh! Uuggghhhh!" He held on to both blades but clutched his mid-section with both arms.

Nothing happened for about 15 seconds until Akuren fell to knees. "Uuuuggghhh." Blood squirted out of random parts of his body like water through a strainer. However the bleeding only occurred once and then ceased. However Akuren still groaned in pain and clutched multiple parts of body.

Keiji could not even believe what he had seen. "The Kiten Kenbu Requiem. I would never have thought that I would have ever seen it. Aoshi told me he would only use it if he was in dire straits. Multiple Kiten Kenbu Rokuren strikes on constant movement that drain Aoshi's furyoku but should slice any opponent into pieces. Akuren used his recovery speed again which saved his life. He dodged the slashes so that he would minimize bodily damage. He dodged them in such in a way that they just grazed his body. Instead of receiving wounds that surely would have made him bleed to death, Akuren only received a few dozen small flesh wounds and cuts. Nothing major."

Shigetoshi could not believe that Akuren survived and his morale was weakened. "How in the hell did Akuren survive a Kiten Kembu barrage?! Aoshi's done Akuren's gonna kill him."

Keiji spoke to Shigetoshi. "Don't worry Shige. If it comes to that then I don't care what Kuwabara says I will intervene. If Kuwabara wants to attack me then he should expect a battle."

Koto finally decided to speak. "I don't believe it! Somehow Aoshi Shinamouri IV survived the Sonic Bomb explosion and has brought Akuren to his knees! What a turn of events!"

What nobody realized was that a fiery blood red aura was slowly surrounding Akuren's body. Aoshi had slowly gotten back to his feet and crept forward slowly his blades up ready to finish the fight Akuren's voice was now releasing angry grunts and vicious seething instead grunts of pain. "AAAAAHHHHH SHINAMOURI!!!!" Akuren swiftly charged forward.

He dodged a slow, furyokuless, and tired out kodachi strike from Aoshi and swung his mace with all his strength at his opponent. The force of the swing was so strong that it ripped off Aoshi's left forearm clean off his elbow and onto the ring floor which was then crushed from the mace's impact. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" The demons in the stands cheered with ecstacy while Aoshi's all let out gasps of horror. Aoshi Shinamouri IV collapsed to the ground face-up grinding his teeth in severe pain and holding his mangled arm trying to stop the bleeding.

Akuren looked over his beaten opponent like a vicious dog that had not eaten a meal in days. He was still swinging his mace at a very fast RPM and raised it as if to deliver the final blow but his seething slowly started to cease and he returned his mace to his side which kept Keiji Himura in the stands.

"No he he he he, I won't kill you. You're gonna die nice... and slow... and painfully. Besides I don't have to end it myself, the shock and bloodloss from your arm will do the job for me. Shinamouri, you wanna know why I waited to use the Sonic Bomb?" Aoshi's arm was starting to leave a small puddle of blood next to himself.

"You see, I could've used the Sonic Bomb quickly and ended this match before I got my hands dirty. You would have been no match for my full speed and no knowledge of how to defend an attack of that magnitude. However I am very surprised and impressed that you not only survived the Sonic Bomb, but you had enough strength to keep fighting. It seems that when the blast hit you your furyoku was able repel the brunt of the explosion from burning you alive, hence your major but not deadly burns on your torso and legs. You completely sold me, I really thought you were totally dead and if I had not turned around when I did to counter your quick onslaught; I would have been cleaned from this ring in bloody pieces."

Akuren continued talking and Akuren was looking up at his enemy with no fear. "I am an assassin Shinamouri, I have killed enemies in just about any way you could possibly fathom. To me killing is more than just a simple act, it's a science and an art. If I just took one of my knives and stabbed someone to death every single time or just used the Sonic Bomb every time, it would get boring. But when you alternate your methods and mix it up a little bit Shinamouri, that's when the job gets fun. Yes there is always the chance that I could be killed, but that is the chance you always have to take if you want a little fun in the world of kill or be killed."

"I could kill you quick or slow. I could send explosive shrapnel ripping through your body with the Grapeshot Cannon. The Circle of Deception and then the Sonic Bomb. Straight up cut after cut with my knives and then sending you to Hell with one charged mace caving in your chest. Speed strikes chipping away and away making you slowly bleed to death. Tearing you apart piece by piece. I have an entire arsenal of weapons and tools that I decided not to use on you, such as these.

Akuren pulled out of his backpack a variety of knives, grenades, and small explosives. "I tend not use all of my arsenal on one weapon but as you can see, I have enough weapons and small explosives for a small army. These for example are one of my favorites, grenade shrapnel knives. I pull the little cord here and within seconds of throwing, the knife explodes and gives my opponent multiple small stab wounds with pieces of razor sharp knife shrapnel."

"Some of my weapons are very powerful but less over the top, such as this. This is a Gammon Grenade modified by modern day standards. This grenade as you can see is the size of a grapefruit and was used in World War II to destroy tanks. This grenade has a burst radius of 20 to 25 feet and has the force of a small bomb. If this weapon can disable a tank, imagine what it can do to a person."

"It's amazing what you can come up with when you have knives, shrapnel, explosives, and a mace. The possibilities Shinamouri are endless."

"I have many more conventional weapons and weapons that I like to call Akuren's Originals, but I think I'll save those for your cowering friends who will be joining you very soon. Better fasten your seatbelt Shinamouri, because it's a bumpy ride to Hell."

Kuwabara had witnessed the recent events. "I see now. Akuren likes to have fun even if it means risking his own neck. He gets too indulged in that someday it'll backlash on him like today for example. Cocky son of a bitch. He's lucky he didn't get sliced apart."

Shishio spoke. "He trusts his skills and powers like a true killer. In the end as you can see, he always gets the job done. I didn't kill Aoshi Shinamouri I."

Akuren walked away and Juri made the declaration. "Aoshi Shinamouri is on longer able to fight. The winner is Akuren!"

Aoshi to everyone's disbelief had slowly gotten up and walked to the exit hallway in the opposite direction of Akuren. Akuren this time turned around to see Aoshi Shinamouri IV walking on his power to exit the arena floor. Aoshi turned around to face his enemy and said. "I am sorry Akuren, but I did not buy a ticket for that ride." He continued walking down the semi-dark hallway still holding his arm and leading behind a trail of blood droplets.

Aoshi's allies acknowledged his durability. "That's one tough son of a bitch" said Joey. "That guy is a true warrior." said Yugi. "I'm so happy you're okay." said Kagome. "He just looked Death in the eyes and spat in his face." said Kaiba. "Good effort Shinamouri, you're alright with me." said Inuyasha. "He he, still alive huh." said Len. "Aoshi, you may have lost the fight but you defeated Akuren's ego." said Suichi. "I hope someday I could spar with him." said Yoh.

Akuren in anger and frustration threw a knife at him with all his might. Aoshi in nonchalant fashion with his good hand and kodachi deflected the knife into the ceiling. Akuren reached into his backpack and pulled out one of his Gammon Grenades but he saw waiting for Aoshi at the end of the hallway was none other than Keiji Himura who gave Akuren a cold and serious stare.

Akuren started to hesitate but raised his arm anyway to throw when his guardian ghost Karasu decided to reason with his master. "Akuren wait, you know as well as I do that it be unwise to take on a fully-powered Keiji Himura at less than half strength. You have enough furyoku left for another fight but you are wounded. Any more cuts to your body and you could suffer major bloodloss."

Kuwabara saw that Aoshi had escaped and started chuckling. "Always gets the job done? Always gets the job done?"

Akuren pulled up his shirt briefly revealing 8-pack abs in a demonic purplish coloration. His midsection contained a plethora of small-to medium sized cuts which were each bleeding lightly. "I will have many scars thanks to Shinamouri. I don't want to flee from Himura, but if these cuts get any worse I could be in for some real trouble. Fine Karasu, live to kill another day." Akuren threw down a smoke grenade around himself and disappeared.

Keiji took his wounded friend by his good arm. "Aoshi, that was one amazing fight that it was. Are you alright?" Aoshi chuckled softly. "He he he, I'll live Keiji." Shige came down to assist. "Come on man, let's get you to the hospital."

The computerized wheel on the giant screen was already spinning for the next combatants, then stopped.

Juri made the announcement. "Now that that's over, next fight. Lyserg Dithel vs Kagome Higurashi!"

Ok Akuren vs Aoshi is done. I hope everyone enjoyed. I promised my good friend Noble Paladin that I would make this an enjoyable and badass battle. I hope gave him and all you great people what you wanted. R&R. And peace for now.


End file.
